The Pendant
by dancers of the night
Summary: A Pendant that could destroy anything is out and about to hurt mankind and other creatures. A human that has Vampire blood in him has it but doesn't know a thing about the danger it will create. And the Vampires only have enough time to get it off of him.
1. Prologue

**Dancer: I know I know. I had another Idea after my friend told me of a story she was writing so I couldn't get it out of my head so here I am making another story. I promise one of these days I'll finish my other ones.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Prologue**

One thousand years ago there was a war. A war that destroyed millions of kinds; Humans, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Werewolves, Animal whispers, Shape Shifters, Faeries, Demons, and Angles. The war lasted over twenty years. Most of the Humans were not affected enough unlike the others. The main one that was affected was the Vampires.

The one that lead the evil side was Zacarias. A Spanish Vampire. He had a necklace. A necklace that could help him destroy any kinds of creatures. The necklace had a pendant on it. It was all black with a red outlining. The chain was gold. The pendant could flash out to you your weakness if you got to close.

Zacarias created so much destruction that it was impossible to kill him. But one Vampire had enough will power to take him down even if it meant his own life. Once Zacarias was dead the High leaders of the Vampire world took both of his fangs out and put it in the pendant with much force and shield it over with a Witches spell and the chain as well. If a Vampire that touch the pendant and chain it would burn them.

Most Humans were not effected by this but some were. The Vampires were the most; they lost most of there kind so they turned most of Humans into Vampires. The Witches and Wizards disappeared from human contact. Werewolves fled to Russia or hid underground. Animal whispers they started to live with human race again an not talk to the animals. Shape Shifters didn't shape shift into animals that much. The Faeries hid in the flowers or right under the flowers. Demons and Angles were never found again.

One day the pendant disappeared and never was found again. Till one thousand years later.

12345678910

Dancer: Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Dancer: Hey amiga's and amigo's I'm sorry for not updating lately just school and dance and friends have made it very busy. Also I've been reading a lot too. Also I have a really big idea for this story (I hope that I don't lose it). Also since this Ice storm that came through helped me write this chapter and I'm also out of school tomorrow too because of it. Anyways I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chapter….well prologue.**

**Silenced Shadows **

**Dicequeen**

**The Fandom**

**Angel Diary **

**fantasia-49 **

**Celeste5502**

**Crystal Magician Princess **

**Fortune Glyph**

**Chapter 1**

I smelled the Human. Humans were good tasting with their blood. I couldn't help but follow. Humans were stupid to walk out in the middle of the night without someone with them. We don't attack them if there are two only one because we would have to kill the other before he or she escapes. I knew I was out of the territory our group held but I couldn't just leave the Human. He was on our territory first. He was running from me. Of course I could run faster but I was giving him hope. Giving a Human hope is much more fun.

He ran down an alley way. I rolled my eyes; typical of a Human to do. The alley was a dead end. I smirked at seeing him shaking like if he was having a spasm attack. As I started toward him he backed up against the wall pleading for me to let him live. He didn't realize what I was earlier till I showed him my fangs. That was funny but now this was funnier seeing him shake seeing his death sentence in front of him. Of course I wasn't going to let him live. He smelled too good for him to live. I walked till my breath could be felt on his neck.

I whispered to him. "This shouldn't hurt one bit." He was to paralyze of fear to move. His heart beat beating faster and faster. My fangs grew longer and bit into his skin. He screamed. I started to suck his blood. His blood tasted of sweet liquid in it and a little bit of slat. He began to fall limp in my hold of his body. I heard a sound behind me like someone saying my name. I let go of the Human, I whipped around to see non other then the Leader of this territory, Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing on this side?" He asked angrily. I saw his group behind them.

I stared straight into his blue eyes. "This Human," I pointed at the passed out Human.

"Was on our side but ran all the way over here since he was on our side then that makes him mine Seto."

He glared at me. "Only mom can call me Seto, Anzu." Our mom I guess you can say but I call her Monica. I hate her guts. She had Seto. Yes Vampires can have kids but they only can have one then the rest are bitten like me. I was bitten to be a mate to Kaiba but that didn't happen. We hated each other and Kaiba is Monica's favorite. He can get anything from her and if I ask her for something I get a no. Anyways Monica is my blood mother which means since I was bitten I only have her venom in me that what blood means. And if it was a man that would bit someone he would be blood father.

Kaiba started to walk faster toward me and I stood my ground. He popped his knuckles I knew that we were about to get into a fight. But with his whole group with him I knew I might die. The only way to kill a Vampire is to tear them apart and burn them to ashes and I knew that would be me. Kaiba was about to punch me till I felt someone step in front of me. I looked up to see Ngozi in front of me. He didn't have a shirt on so you could see a bat on his back. It appeared very well on his pale white skin. In a territory group like us has to have some type of theme to show which group we are in. We have bats since Humans think we can turn into bats. Ngozi has one on his back where I wear a necklace.

Kaiba growled. "Move! She's on our side and I'm going to kill her for it." Ngozi didn't filch like most creatures would have.

"How about we make a deal." Kaiba didn't move but I knew he was listening. "You let us leave and you can finish the Human and you won't be seeing us anymore." Kaiba thought about it that I could tell. It was a fair deal. I didn't really drink that much of his blood just enough to make him pass out.

Kaiba smirked. "Fine but the next time I will kill any of your group Ngozi." Ngozi then took my wrist and took off running at full Vampire speed.

Once we got back into our territory we stopped instantly if I were Human I would have tripped. Thank goodness for our gracefulness. "Why?" Ngozi questioned moving my brown bangs behind my ear. Ngozi was like a father to me ever since my blood mother a banded me. It was bad on her part but she hated me and didn't want me as her blood daughter anymore. And it was bad for a Vampire to be alone sometimes since now we have groups. So Ngozi found me fifty years ago and made me part of his group and that group has grown. Ngozi came from Egypt. He was born Human and was bitten by one of the Big Twelve. The big Twelve was the leaders of all creatures besides Humans. So he has a lot of power and of course he was born during the war a thousand years ago.

I put my head down not looking at him. "I'm sorry Ngozi, the human was on our side of the territory but then he ran right onto Kaiba's, but I couldn't just let him go. He smelled too good."

He sighed as he flipped his hair back from being in his face. "Next time you are coming we me if you are to hunt. And no Human meals either." I tried to protest but he didn't listen. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with the Kaibas. And I specially don't want to anger your mother right now. Especially since the Vampire reunion is coming up."

"Say Monica." I growled. I knew he knew that I hated her that much.

He took my wrist again. "Monica. Okay let's get back to the apartment." I nodded. I knew if he was back then the group would be back too.

It didn't take long to get there at Vampire speed. We ran up the building not wanting to take the stairs and came through the window. Jonouchi and Mai were both making-out in the corner in a chair. I walked over to the two blondes; I hit them in the heads making them stop. Honda and Miho came from the kitchen to see who came in. Ngozi's wife came from the upstairs part of our apartment. She wrapped her arms around him. Then Jason came into the room as well. A lot of our group thought that we should go out but we were just really close friends. Like brother and sister wise too.

Jason was the first one to speak. "So Anzu you running into trouble?" He then ran his fingers through his red hair. A habit of his. I shrugged my shoulders for his answer.

I knew Ngozi was throwing dagger with his eyes at Jason. "Now lets all behave. I don't want any of us getting into trouble from now till the reunion. Afterwards we all can do whatever I guess." We all agreed. We knew if we got into trouble now that would be bad for our outlook with the Big Twelve.

"But almost every year less Vampires go to it. Why don't we just skip this year?" Jonouchi asked. He hated going to the reunion like the rest of us. But we do it for Ngozi and really the reunion is really just to see how many Vampires are out in the world. I heard Ngozi sigh.

"Tell you the truth right now Jonouchi I was planning on not going," He let go of Ebba, his wife. "The only thing is that I called telling them we weren't coming but they told me if I didn't come this year they will kill us and the other Vampires that don't come. I don't know why but I think it might have to do with Zacarias Estrella el Caer." I shivered I only heard his full name once but twice makes it more like if the name was going to attack you. His first name meant, Remembered by God and his last meant its falling star. It was quiet again. I think most of us quit breathing…..literally.

"How do you know?" Ebba whispered.

Ngozi shrugged. "I don't know I just have that feeling that's why we are all wanted there. But I could be wrong."

After that conversation nothing was the same that night besides Jason snoring. Yes us Vampires can sleep just only for a few hours a day or we go for almost four months if we don't want any sleep without shutting down.

Before I fell asleep myself. I felt like what Ngozi said was true maybe they had a lead on where The Pendant that disappeared was. But I felt like something bad was about to happen. I mean **really** bad.

12345678910

Dance: I hope it's good so far. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

Dancer: Hey peoples I'm on spring break now and I'm able to get this chapter up. I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chap.

**Kaeleer's Heart **

**Crystal Magician Princess **

**The Heart that Died **

**The Domexiqueen **

**The Fandom**

**The Duelist's Heiress **

**Celeste5502 **

**Fortune Glyph **

**Angel Diary **

**fantasia-49 **

**Near the Kuchiki **

**journey maker**

**Dicequeen**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up around four that morning with the window still open. A cold wind was coming in, yesterday was December twenty first, the first day of winter but usually winter is already here before that. Winter was a Vampire's favorite season. We could go out in bikinis and swim while everyone else bundles up. But we don't do that so we don't create suspicion.

I got up off the couch and almost stepped on Jonouchi. I step between him and Mai and walked over to the door that was under the stair way of our apartment. I picked out my work outfit which was black jeans and a white top....which didn't look very well with my skin...besides the black.

I walked back out seeing Jason awake too. He smiled at me. "What's up girl?" He said at Vampire speed. We talk at vampire speed only around us if there are humans around then we have to talk slow like a Human.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell that he was generated back up. He hasn't slept in like months.....four to be exact. That's how long we can go without sleeping but most of us usually sleep about two to four hours a day so that our body won't shut down on us.

"Fine really not looking forward to work. I hate working there." I said angrily.

I could tell he was laughing in his eyes. "Well I hate work too but we all have to work....to act normal anyways."

I got a bag from the refrigerator that had blood in it. We only had a couple from time to time in there for emergencies but I needed it this morning. I put it to my lips drinking it. It tasted salty and cold. I loved the taste of blood ever since I was bitten. It was like a favorite pop to me...and the rest of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at the blood like if he was about to pounce me to get it. I then threw the empty bag away. Jason ran his fingers threw his red hair. "Why do you have to drink that right in front of me?"

I smirked. "I thought you were stronger than that." My right hand was on my hip and my left arm was hanging down. I looked over at the clock. "Well Jason you have to get to the pet store this morning if you want to open at six."

He just smiled. "Okay waiter." Jason came over to me to give me a hug and then he ran out the door. The door closed lightly not waking the two sleeping Vampires on the floor up.

Ngozi and Ebba came down stairs holding hands. They ran a business here in the city. I didn't know what it was but they kept it a secret from the rest of us. It really irritated me. We were all family here they should tell us what it was. Unless they were working for the Big twelve or The High leaders; that's what magical creatures in Asia, Europe, and Africa call them.

Ngozi's black hair looked really shiny today with his suit. Ebba looked like a model with her white dress and her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Ebba was Jason's real mom and Ngozi was his dad. But Jason looked younger than them though because vampires that are born once reached a certain age like eighteen for example that's what they will look like forever. Also they have a heart beat till their age that they will look forever. Mai and Jonouchi were bitten like me just under Ngozi Mazaki. Ngozi has changed his last name a lot when he moves to a different area but this one is the one I took when he took me in for care. Sometimes I feel like I'm an outsider to this family because I wasn't bitten or born by Ngozi or Ebba.

Ebba came over to me and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek. "How are you this morning?" She asked like a mother would.

I smiled. "I'm good."

Ngozi looked at Mai and Jonouchi who were still on the floor. "Get up you two." He said angrily. The two bolted up as if there was a bomb coming their way. The two then ran off to the closet to get changed. He smiled at me and took Ebba's hand. "We have to go." It was sort of funny watching him drag her out the window instead of the door. But the weird thing about it is that Ngozi was angry. I have never seen him this angry before.

Jonouchi looked at me and Mai tiredly. "I'm going back to bed." His head touched the pillow and he was back out….well not really.

I walked over to him and sat down on his back making him wake back up. "You do know the way Ngozi is angry this morning you don't want him to find out you feel back to sleep he will be really mad at you later."

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up. I don't want him being mad at me even though it was weird though." He said getting me off of him. Jonouchi then tired to brush his blonde hair with his hands but Mai had to do it for him.

"Yeah it was weird. I wonder if he got a call." Mai said thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "I don't think so or we would have heard it. Since we have better hearing then humans do."

Mai nodded. Her purple eyes scanning the room. "Or it could be that he left in the middle of the night after we feel asleep when it rang or it could have been on silent. Or it could have been yesterday's conversation with the Big Twelve."

Jonouchi's brown eyes were burning into her purple eyes. "Yeah that could be it. But you know how Ngozi is. He doesn't want us into his business unless necessary."

Mai looked over at the clock. "It's almost seven Anzu you better get to work. I promise we won't fall asleep again.....well Jonouchi that is who is the sleepiest Vampire ever." I tried to hold a laugh in but I didn't succeed. Jonouchi glared at me but kissed Mai on the lips. I knew I needed to get out now or be sorry later.

I then ran out the door but remembering to slow down since these humans weren't like us. Even if I did run they would pass it as wind and nothing else. Not a lot of Humans were out that morning so I ran at Full Vampire speed. I wish we had powers like the Wizards and the Witches did but we aren't like them. We are just advance human race....the way I see it that is. Besides, I don't like the way they live, they live like the old days. But would still be cool to have some type of power, like teleportation. Now that would be useful. And Ngozi still owes me a car for crashing my other one. Or I wouldn't have to be running but driving like over one hundred miles an hour in a ten mile zone.

I smiled at the thought then realized that I was at the restaurant. I pulled a key out of my pocket. It was a golden key. I put the key in the key hole hearing it click. It was a loud click to me since I have advance hearing but to a human it would have been really low. I swung the door open see the place empty and dark...besides what the sun rays coming in the windows. I had perfect site too. When I was human I had eye problems and at the time my mom couldn't get me glasses because we were poor. I had two older brothers and a younger sister too. I missed them so much. Specially Mom and Dad. We always had so much fun.

I heard the door behind me open. I spun around to see Linda there in the door way. She looked at me weird and came over to me. She wiped my tears away for me. It was rare for a Vampire to cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put down chairs off the tables and turning on the lights.

I shrugged as I helped. "Just remembering some things." Linda had her blond hair in braids today. She only did that when she was in a really great mood. I felt her light blue eyes burning into my back. I ignored it. Linda was my best friend really....But we weren't to get to close to Humans though just in case if they find out what we were. I could trust Linda but I wasn't about to tell her.

More people started to come in for work. I walked over to the sign and put it on open. After that it was really busy. I knew Linda wanted to talk to me but getting orders and then taking food out to people (which smelled awful) wasn't really time to talk, but I knew it was bugging her.

When it came to the end of our shift Linda came over to me. Her head only reaching my eyes. I was five foot five inches. It was around average height. "What was it that you were remembering?"

I smiled a fake smile. "About family. Don't worry I'll be fine."

She just nodded. She put her coat on, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You better be I don't want to see you hurt or anything like that. Also I noticed you forgot your coat."

That's when I realized I didn't put one on this morning. "Yeah I was late and forgot it."

She laughed at me. "Forget it again and I'll punish you for it. I don't want you getting sick. Well I got to go, I have a date tonight." She winked at me and left. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered if she was boy crazy. She always seemed to go out with them all the time.

I was about to leave when one of the waiters came over to me. "Hey Anzu there are two people in the front wanting to talk to you. They don't want to order though."

I looked at the teenage boy strangely, he looked confused. He took me back front and showed me the two people that were there. I almost stood as frozen as a Vampire should be but I kept breathing and posture of a Human. I didn't know why they were on our side of the territory but I was furious

I walked over to them and glared at them. "Ngozi isn't going to like this."

Monica's cold Blue eyes stared up at me. "Well I am your blood mother so I do have right to come see you." She said in a venomous voice. All I wanted to do was punch her in the face. "Sit down." Since she bit me fifty years ago, there is a contention to me with her venom so I sat down even if I didn't want to but this connection was still wearing off, so I was able to do some things if she weren't around.

Monica was wearing a black dress while Kaiba was wearing his black pants and shirt, along with his trench coat. I never knew why he liked the trench coats that much. But as I sat down beside him he wore a mischievous grin. "Besides it would be fair if we were on your side since you were on ours yesterday." Kaiba said in a business like tone.

Monica wiped her black hair behind her shoulders. I noticed people watching us. Of course having three Vampires that look young and have this beauty to us then of course people were going to stare. "Yes dear the Humans are staring at us." _Crap _I thought as I forgot about the connection and blocked her from my thoughts.

She laughed. "I wanted to know why you were on our side." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I looked down in my lap. "I was chasing a Human to drink blood last night on our side then he went to your side."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I don't care. Next time you come, Seto will kill you." I glanced over at Kaiba he looked like if he was thinking and not in this conversation. "Also," she said." If you see any type of off looking necklace then bring it to me."

I looked at her weird. "Why?" I said hardly.

"Just because. Now come on Seto we need to go." They then stood up and left as if they weren't there. I then left through the front door of the building.

I was walking back to the apartment. I didn't know what necklace they were talking about. Weird looking? Then it hit me. The Pendant. Why would she want it? To give it to the Big Twelve and get something from them, or for herself? This wasn't good. I needed to go tell Ngozi. I then started to run at Vampire speed back to the apartment and I made sure no Human saw me run. Then I saw a teenage boy looking at me as I ran and saw a glow but I shook it off. He might have been staring at something else and might have something that glowed, like glow sticks. But I didn't pay real attention since my main goal was to get to Ngozi.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dancer: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I am out of school (smiles)**. **Anyways Sorry that I didn't post this on Friday (May 22nd) but I went to a Friends house and spent the night to celebrate for school being out for the summer and then Saturday we went shopping and then had to go to my mom and dad's friends house or I would have posted it yesterday but didn't happen. grrrrr. This week is going to be really hectic with Drivers ed (schedule will be on my profile) and my recital Sunday so I won't be on Tuesday through Saturday. I'll be on Sunday night...I think. It depends on what's going on. Back to my updating, I'll be trying to update once a week to three weeks at the most (but I'm not promising anything). Thank you for reading.**

This chapter is for my friend **Celeste5502** and my two sisters, **Rain On My Heart **and **Teardrop Lotus.**

I thank the people for reviewing the last chapter.

**Teardrop Lotus**

The Fandom

**Rain On My Heart **

**The Duelist's Heiress **

**Near the Kuchiki Cat **

**Angel Diary **

**Dicequeen **

**fantasia-49 **

**Celeste5502 **

**Chapter 3**

I turned the knob to notice it was locked. I sighed. This was not a good day at all. I didn't have my key and I was not wanting to break the door down, and that meant no one was home then. I was about to sit down on the ground when the door swung open reveling Jason. "Hello Miss how was your day?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him. Sometimes he seemed like he was flirting with me.

"It was bad and I need to tell Ngozi something. It's important." He must have saw the worry in my eyes because he came up to me and took my hands.

"Is it that bad?" He asked teasing me.

"I don't know. But Ngozi needs to know this." I said walking over to the couch were my phone laid. I put it in my pocket.

"Him and mom won't be back for awhile. They are in a business meeting." His hands went threw his hair.

"Damn. So that means I can't call them or talk to them till they get home."

Jason nodded. "Maybe you should go for a walk or something so that you can clam down your nerves."

Jason sometimes knew me too well. When I always got mad when I was a younger vampire, walks always made me feel better, or when I was to excited I would pace back and forth till the excitement would go down. I was like this when I was human too but when I first changed I had to do it a lot. I think my dad was also like this, but only when he was mad. My dad had always got mad easy...little to easy. Even though he always got mad he was still the coolest dad around.

"Yeah, I might as well do that." I was about to walk out, the door didn't open all the way when he stopped it.

"Can I come with you?" I nodded.

We walked at a human pace so we wouldn't look weird even though we could run and looked like we never was there and they would pass it as wind, but still. It was better this way. Jason was to quiet as we walked. I knew he wanted to know what I was going to tell his mom and dad but when he was quiet like this I knew he was going to get it out of me soon.

He put a arm around my shoulders and his lips near my ear. "So what is it darling." he said trying not to laugh. I pushed him away from me. Yep he was flirting with me again. I sighed, old habits die hard. He knew I didn't like him that way but he always thought it was funny seeing me mad at him for flirting with me. Then he got a girlfriend and stop flirting with me which was a relief but they recently broke up an now, I'm right back to were it started.

"Well Monica and Kaiba came to our territory and I think they are looking for The Pendant. They even said if I find it I must give it to them." I said it confusedly....since I was confused about it.

Jason seemed to freeze in his steps. He was to still so I bumped him where the people around us wouldn't notice it. He must have realized it and started to breath and put his hands were they needed to be when a human was thinking. "Why would they want it? They don't know if the pendant is around. Unless they can sense it.....but how?" Jason seemed to be thinking about this a little to much. Since Jason is Nogzi son he would know more.

"Can it be sensed out?"

Jason nodded. "Only by werewolves....and maybe by the cat people, but I'm not sure if they can though, but if they can then those two are the only ones." I was about to ask another question but he beat me to it. " They can smell it because it smells like a Vampire. When we Vampires see it, it glows." I thought about it for a minute. Was the boy I seen that I thought that had a glow stick? I shook my head it must have just been my imagination. Besides I wasn't even paying attention to him anyways so I wouldn't remember what he looked like.

We started to walk again in silence. Jason seemed to be thinking hard why Monica would want the Pendant. I knew he wouldn't think to give it to the big twelve but Monica always seemed to surprise me everyday when I used to live with her. At first she was the nicest lady there ever was but the day me and Kaiba fought she was mean. So I guess she was one of those people that say , First impression you have to be good then later you can be bad, type of thing she reminded me of.

"But if they can sense it out then that means that Monica has Werewolves and Cat people working for her."

Jason shrugged. "Yes and no. All we know is that she could have heard about The High Leaders getting a lead on it."

I nodded. "That could be true but we just don't know if it is true. For I we know is that Monica could want it to bring back Zacarias from the dead....but would that be possible? No it couldn't. And even if she wanted to get The Pendant on her hands then she would have to have a creature that isn't a vampire to touch it since if a Vampire touches it then it burns us." I didn't realize I said my thoughts aloud till Jason was staring at me like I was a crazy person.

Jason shook his head. "I guess that's one way to put it. Besides she would have to find the witch that put the spell on The Pendant. Your right about one thing they wouldn't be able to bring anyone back from the dead either, it would be impossible."

I thought about it for a minute or two. "But is it impossible to bring anyone from the dead a different way?"

"Well there is one way but it would take years just to get the ritual right. It also takes your life for that person to live again. Everyone is to selfish of there body for that. " He put a arm around my waist. "Lets go see a movie. I'm bored." He just smirked as he dragged me to the movie theater that was about seconds away.

"But I don't want to go to the movies." Jason wasn't listening as he bought our tickets. I sighed, I wasn't going to win this at all. We went straight to our sets in the theater.

Jason was quiet and I was fuming till the movie started. Then I realized what we were watching. "Twilight?" I said so low that only he could hear me.

He nodded. "Yep. I feel a bit of romance since my recent brake up." He said in the low tone that I used.

I tried not to laugh. Jason was pretty weird sometimes but I felt like this was taking it to far. "I have a couple of questions." He was about to answer but I didn't let him. "I forgot to ask this earlier but why did you have the door locked at the apartment? Two, why are you doing this?"

"I used the window and forgot to unlock the door." He sounded irritated. "I already said why I was doing this."

I glared at him. "I don't believe you." I was about to get up and leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Please, alright I'm hurting. Please stay here. Look just watch this movie with me then be mad at me later." I saw the pained look in his eyes. It hurt me to see him like this. I gave up and got comfortable in my chair. This was going to be a long night.

I felt like if he was hiding something. In our relationship we never kept secrets but I could tell that he was. It was like if he couldn't trust me at all. I felt hurt but didn't say anything. I folded my arms and crossed my legs. I didn't pay attention to the movie even though I was staring at the screen.

Once the movie was done I got out of my chair and walked away from him. I heard him yell at me but I didn't stop. I was too mad at him for that. I couldn't even think straight. The next thing I knew Jace was right in front of me holding my arms saying sorry to me. I looked away from him. I knew it was just a movie but I couldn't just believe that he forced me into a (I forced the word in my head) date with him.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked him in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry alright. I won't do it again." I shook my arms out of his grip.

"You better be right. Look Jason I know you like me more then I do you in that way but I just don't want to go out with you alright? If I do I'll ask you."

He smiled. "I can wait for that."

I tried not to laugh. "But I don't think it'll come till another two hundred years." He punched me in the shoulder lightly.

It was quiet and dark outside. I loved the dark since it was better then day. Then again I had better eye sight so I could see as I could day. It could also be that it felt cooler at night. The only thing that was bad tonight was, was that I was still mad at Jason but I was better then earlier. I wondered if that was what he was keeping from me but that mysteries aura was still there, that hid something, I wasn't going to bother him about it though. I didn't want to hurt him or get me more mad at him.

Then I heard a noise. Jason must have heard it too. We both took off toward an ally way. I saw a teenage boy getting beat up by these other two teenage boys. I heard one of them say, "Where's the stuff that you were to get us!?"

"I couldn't get it." I heard a deep lovely voice reply back. I realized it was the boy talking.

I looked at Jason and he nodded. We moved more into the ally. We tried to sound more human like when we walked so that they would get our attention. It worked. The teenage boys were looking at us. Two of the Teenage boys were looking at us with awe the beat up one looked at me if I was just a regular girl but with was still a little bit amazed. Of course at night we looked more appealing then during the day for some damn reason that we all try to figure out.

"Go away, we won't hurt you unless you get involved." One of them said.

"And if you do we will rape the girl too." The second one said with a wicked smile. I shudder. I was raped once when I was Human…right before I got turned into a Vampire. It was the worst memory I had of my Human years. I shook my head. I didn't need the thoughts. I didn't want them to appear or I might start crying.

I smirked. " I don't think so. Just let the boy go or we won't hurt you."

The boy just laughed. I noticed that the beat up boy slid to the ground just watching us. Jason leaped on one of them as he hit him hard enough to make the boy run. I kicked the one that said rape in a place were he shouldn't have been kicked. He started to crawl away as I laughed. "That's what you get!" I yelled at him.

I then heard a moan to the side of me. I walked over to him and put my arms on him. He filched but not like a Human would. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a belt around his neck and two belts on his jeans. Then I noticed a faint glow under his shirt, it distracted me from looking at him more. It was a red glow. I heard Jason gasp. I heard him in a low voice saying. 'It's the pendant.'

I noticed that the boy was starting to pass out. "What's your name?" I shook his shoulders trying to keep him awake.

Above a whisper he said. "Yami"

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped Yall Liked it. Please leave a Review thank you**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dancer: Here's my update for the week. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chapter.**

The Fandom

**Rain On My Heart**

**The Duelist's Heiress**

**Angel Dairy**

**fantasia-49**

**Dicequeen**

**shadow-fox313**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

**Chapter 4**

Me and Jason fought over if we were going to take Yami home with us or just leave him there. We had decided to bring him home with us since he had The Pendant around his neck and didn't want The Pendant in the wrong hands. Jason didn't like it me carrying the Human. He was having a hard time trying not to go Vampire and drink his blood too. Yami's blood smelled so sweet, sweeter then any other Human I had fed off of, but I resisted. Also there was something about him that just didn't seem like human in his blood.

It wasn't long when we got to the apartment. When Jason opened the door for me and Yami; Ngozi, Ebba, Jonouchi and Mai were sitting in the living room pretending to be watching T.V. Ngozi was the first one to look up and saw Yami more then me. "Why bring a human here?" Ngozi sounded angry.

"Well I told her that we should have left him there in the ally but there is a little bit of a problem." I glared at Jason, why all of the sudden it was my fault?

Ngozi looked at me.... more like glaring "What's the problem?" Was he agreeing with his son?

"Okay Question how is this my fault? It's not my fault that this teenage boy is wearing The Pendant now is it?" I answered angrily.

Ngozi rushed to my side and took him from my hands and laid him on the couch. "Sorry Anzu just you know how I am bring humans here." Ngozi then hugged me.

"It's alright." I looked over at Jason, his arms were folded and was talking to his mom. "Is there something wrong with Jace?" I asked Ngozi

Ngozi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't think he's happy about bringing him here."

I sighed. "Yeah he suggested that we leave him there. I told him we should bring him here so that we can get The Pendant and see where he got it from."

Ngozi nodded. "That's good thinking. Anyways next time call." He looked at Yami some more. " I think he was beaten up pretty badly. At least he didn't lose any blood." I nodded as I listened to Yami's heart beat. It was a steady rhythm that would put me to sleep if I was Human.

Ebba went to the store and bought some Human food just in case Yami was hungry when he woke up. Jason was mad at her for that saying that we needed not to treat him like if he was family. Ebba just glared at him. I just wondered what in the world his deal was. Thank goodness we hunted yesterday. I thought or we would be hungry today, and Yami would have been a meal.

I saw Jonouchi get up and walk over to where Yami laid. He leaned over him to look at The Pendant. All of the sudden there was a huge flash of light and he stubbed backwards into the wall. Mai rushed over to him and made sure he was alright. I heard Ngozi cuss under his breath as he got up and walked over to Jonouchi. Jonouchi big weakness was bright light. So he always wore shades outside and had a tinted car. After about five minutes Jonouchi finally got up and said he was alright but couldn't see straight as he ran right into a wall. Sometimes I thought Jonouchi was really dumb but he sometimes was really smart too (Just depends on what it is though).

The door slammed shut as my head shot to see Honda and Miho coming in. I realized I hadn't seen them this morning when I got up. "What's going on here?" Honda was looking at Yami with curiosity.

Miho walked over to me and sat on the arm of the chair. Her purplish and bluish hair went half way down her back. Her Blue eyes looked concurred. With Miho you could always tell her emotions by face or her eyes. She was never a good hider at her emotions. Honda come over and put his hands on her shoulders. His brown hair came up to a point in the front (which I thought it was funny but he thought it was cool.).

I looked up at Miho more seriously. "Where were you this morning? I didn't see you here when I woke up." Which was partly true.

Miho sighed. Her eyes turning from concurred (from looking at Yami) to sad. "My mother died so I had to do a couple of things and Honda come with me." Before anyone could get a word out she turned to Ngozi. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Ngozi looked away from her. "I thought it would be right if you told them." Miho nodded sadly. That was on thing about Ngozi he never really told anyone anything that he thought he shouldn't.

Miho was born as a Vampire. Her mother, Keira Walker (she divorced her husband. Miho kept the last name, Nosaka), runed the territory some where in California. I knew that Keira had about three or four territories covered and a lot of Vampires that worked for her. Honda on the other hand was created by Miho's mother for Miho. All I knew was that Honda was dieing from a gun shot a couple of years ago (Honda is the youngest out of all of us.) Miho saw him and just couldn't let him die so she took him to her mother to ask her to change him. Keira did what or daughter asked. Miho didn't tell us much from her old life in the United States but she got in a fight with her mom and her and Honda took off here to Japan. The two ran right into Ngozi and asked to join his group. He let them and now they feel more like family with him then I do. I felt sorry for Keira though she must have lost all of her territory but by who though?

"Do you know which Vampire did it?" Mai asked getting up off the floor were Jonouchi sat from his accident with The Pendant.

"Yes I do but he was going to win against mother sometime anyways. But we came back to tell you that we will be going back to America. I don't know how long but you will see me at the reunion thing." Miho said sadly and shyly.

Ngozi got up and hugged both of him. As he hugged Honda was still staring at Yami then at the Pendant. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is Honda. It is The Pendant. Please don't tell anyone about it till the High Leaders have it in there hands?"

Honda and Miho both nodded. We all hugged them and Ebba was crying now. Jason looked sad but something was telling me he was not. I think he's still mad about bringing him here. I thought to myself. Honda and Miho left in a hurry since there flight back was going to be soon.

Jason asked his father if he could go for a walk for a little bit. He didn't even ask me if I could come. I shook my head and started to talk to Ngozi. "I think there is something wrong with him and I'm for sure of it."

Ngozi nodded." Yes there is but I just think it's from bringing him here." Ngozi didn't look so sure if that was true but he was going to go with it.

Mai was looking at The Pendant more but not getting to close. "I can see the Teeth to a Vampire in it." I got up to look. Sure enough the teeth were there. White as they could be. I wonder why I didn't see it earlier. I didn't voice it out loud.

Ebba was the one to asked the question. "How in the world was it that they gave him that and took his teeth away after words?"

"I'm not for sure of the hole story, "Ngozi started out with. "I only know a few details and that's it-very small to be exact. Zacarias Estrella el Caer was a very powerful Vampire. He even was one of the High Leaders, the first High leader," I heard a couple of gasps." but that was when he was good though. Only a couple of the High leaders knew how he turned bad. Of course I was born during the war and was created into a Vampire right before Zacarias died, I also never got to see him. I'm not for sure why his teeth was removed from him but I did know my creator which is one of the High leaders, the fifth high leader. He was one of the ones that knew and he would never tell me. He seemed more sad about it then anything. But I'm sorry but that's all I know."

Jonouchi let out a low whistle. "Dang. I did not expect that coming." Nobody said anything.

Jason came back in looking a lot better he sat where Miho had sat earlier and was looking at me, not like if he wanted me just a caring look. I looked away looking at the floor and I felt his stare go away. Ebba and Ngozi went upstairs for a bit while Mai and Jonouchi sat in the kitchen talking. I tuned everything out thinking on how it was like it the war a thousand years ago. The way they dressed, the way they acted and at that time a lot of humans new about our world unlike today. Today it was a myth to them. It sadden me though to think like that. Sometimes I just wished that we didn't have to hide who we are.

A noise brought me out of my daze. The teenage boy ,Yami, was waking up. I didn't get up unlike Jason who did. He walked closer but not to close. Ebba, and Ngozi came down the stares as Ngozi hung up the phone. Wired. I didn't hear him talking. Must have done it in a very very low voice. Mai and Jonouchi came from the kitchen but leaned against the wall were Jonouchi sat earlier. Yami leaned up were he was looking at me. His beautiful purple eyes looked around at everyone, his face looked confused.

Yami sat up fully as he stretched. "Where am I?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

Ngozi step forward and extended his hand. "The names Ngozi and you are here in my apartment. You were brought here by my son and daughter over there." Yami looked at us and Ngozi hand as if he were scared some how. He shook Ngozi hand and flinched back.

"Your hand, it's like ice cold." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Yes it is cold."

Yami looked nervous. "Umm why is it cold?" Ebba came over and gave Yami some food. He stared at it and bit into the tuna sandwich. He looked at her and said thank you.

Ngozi sat on Yami's left side. "Because I'm a vampire."

Yami almost dropped his sandwich. "Yeah and I'm a wizard." He said very sarcastically. Yami stared right into Ngozi eyes. "You weren't joking were you?" Ngozi shook his head. "But Vampires can't be real."

Jonouchi let out a laugh. "Then why are we Vampires then?"

Yami sighed a losing sigh. "Okay if you guys are really Vampires then are you going to drink my blood or something?"

Some of us let out a laugh. "No but you do have something that does belong to Vampires and that it can be put into the wrong hands."

Yami looked at Jason. "And what's that?"

Jason pointed to the necklace. "That, so can you take it off and put in on the table over there?"

Yami looked like if he was guilty. "I can't do that."

Jason started to look angry again. "Why not?" Jason got to close to Yami. The Pendant flashed out a ball of flames and it landed right on Jason catching him on fire quickly. Jason ran to the kitchen with his mom following him with a fire extinguisher. When that was over Jason came storming back with his skin brunt like it was a third degree burn. "I hate fire." Jason muttered.

Ebba sat on the other side of Yami. "Why can't you?" she asked in her motherly voice.

Yami sighed. "Because of this." Yami got up and took off this belt around his neck. And there was the chain but most of it was into the skin of his back of the neck where you couldn't see the chain.

"Oh My God." I said.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hope this was okay. I sort of forgot about Honda and Miho till I started to write this and felt bad so I had to put them in there again. Don't worry they will be playing a big part in the future chapters....I think. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Dancer: hey y'all, sorry that I haven't updated in like almost two weeks but things been a little hecktive. Also I have a new poll up and it has something to do with this story so please go vote in it (I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter). I would like the thank who reviewed last chapter. **

**Celeste5502**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

The Fandom

**Rain On My Heart**

**Dicequeen**

**Teardrop Lotus**

**shadow-fox313**

**The Duelist's Heiress**

**Angel Diary**

**fantasia-49 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…but I can wish right?

**Chapter 5**

I could not believe of what I saw. Yami put his belt back around his neck and turned back around to face us. Yami looked confused at us. I wondered why for a minute then remember that we had shocked faces on…well I did anyways. Since it was stuck under the skin on the back of his neck that would mean that he has Vampire blood in him, and that meant some Vampire screwed up. One of the rules of our world is that we are not supposed to do anything with a Human (besides sucking their blood dry for food, or if you were a werewolf I guess they eat Humans).

Yami folded his arms in discomfort. "Ummm... will you all stop staring at me, please?"

Everyone was quiet for awhile and I could tell Ngozi was thinking. I sat on the couch and turned the T.V on, Jason went to the other side of the room where there was a chair and started to fume. I still didn't know what his problem was and it was about to annoy the hell out of me. Joey and Mai disappeared somewhere. Ngozi and Ebba went upstairs.

I put my legs up on the couch folded up. I started to switch the channels when I found the one I was looking for. It was a dancing show. I remembered I used to love to dance when I was younger. It made me feel peaceful. I couldn't dance now because I would stand out to much, with my beauty and how skillful I would be with it.

"Does everyone act like this?" I looked over to see Yami sitting beside me. "Also, how in the world can you hear that T.V. at that low of a level?" Either he was in shock or he still didn't believe us about being Vampires. Which I thought it was both, but I couldn't really tell with him having a clam of a face as he did.

"Well it depends because sometimes we are quiet or we can be really loud sometimes. At the moment since everyone is a bit on the quiet side it's probably because The Pendant is in this room which can destroy us all if we're not careful." I said turning up the volume louder on the T.V. for him.

He shook his head as his left hand went up to his forehead. "Wait a minute. The Pendant, my Pendant? It's dangerous?" I nodded as he thought. "Then again it did throw fire at him over there," Yami took a quick glance at Jason who was not fuming anymore "but I still don't get it…I don't get any of this."

"I know you don't get it, and yes it is dangerous. I'll have Ngozi explain to you later why it's dangerous." Yami just sighed and nodded. I knew he wanted answers just then but I just wanted to think or sleep.

I looked over at the clock that said three in the morning. "I'm going to bed." I said as I put my head down on the arm of the couch.

Yami stood up. "But I just slept."

I shrugged. "Find something to do then." I said getting irritated. "Go talk to Ngozi now if you like. He's still up." As if on cue Ebba came down and started talking to him as they went upstairs.

Jason got up and moved over to me. "Falling asleep now are we?" I felt my shoes that I had on touch his clothing as he sat down.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am, I don't want to end up like you and crashing out all the time." I said as I looked at the corner of my right eye to see his expression. It was a disappointment expression.

"I was hoping you would say something else."

"What did you want me to say?" I tried to stay awake listening to what he wanted to say.

"That you were getting mad at him for asking all of those questions."

I was getting irritated but I wasn't telling him that. "Nope. I'm just a little tired that's all." It came out harsher then what I had planned.

"Whatever." Jason got up and walked to the kitchen as I passed out.

12345678910

I opened my eyes as I pushed myself up off the couch. I looked over at the clock to see I only slept for two hours. I went towards the kitchen to see everyone but Yami in there.

"Are you all talking about Yami?" I asked in a hushed and fast tone.

Jason nodded. "Yeah we are. We need someone to watch Yami for the day…Well you know since he has The Pendant." Jason placed his hands upon the counter and leaned against it.

Jonouchi smirked. "Since I know how much you enjoy Humans being here Jason how about you do it?" Jonouchi leaned against the center island with his elbows.

Jason glared at Jonouchi. "Hell no I won't do it. I refuse."

I thought about it for a moment. "But it would be easier for you though since you work at a pet shop." I walked over by Mai who was right next to the refrigerator.

Jason glared at me. "How about you do it? You seem to like him."

I looked at him weird. "I only said a couple of words to him. Are you jealous?" he folded his arms and didn't say a word, but I did here him mumble 'you were the one that held him all the way here.'

"Well we can't take him to the place where we work at or Jonouchi or Mai's either. So it's between you two." Ngozi said walking away dragging Ebba with him. Mai and Jonouchi followed suit. I glared at the way they left, leaving me with Jason all by myself. I was still mad at him too from yesterday…just a tad bit to the point where I didn't want to be alone with him, and here I was alone with him.

"Why can't you do it Jason? At my job I don't even know if they would let someone there with me. At your job he can sit in the back rooms because I did that before." He was glaring at me, then he changed into loving eyes that scared me. He walked over to me cat like and put his arms around me with his forehead almost touching mine.

"Because I don't want to." I stiffened as his lips started to get closer to mine. No! I thought No! This wasn't going to happen. I put both of my hands to his chest and pushed him with my Vampire strength. I saw the shocked look in his eyes as he went flying into one the cabinets destroying it and destroying some of the counter as he landed.

"I will watch him you motherfucker! You son of a bitch!" I said storming off. I saw Ngozi first he looked at me worriedly and then decided not to say anything to me which was a smart Idea at that moment. Then I saw everyone else before I even got out of the kitchen fast enough. I ignored them.

I went into the closet to change into a new set of work cloths that I just realized that I still had my work clothes on from yesterday. Once I got changed I walked into the living room and Yami was sitting there with his head in his hands. I picked him up by the arm and literally dragged him out of the apartment. I would have asked him if he needed a change of clothes, but I was not in the mood to stick around after what just happened. Today was not a good day at all…well the beginning of it anyways. I didn't stop dragging him till we got a good block from the apartment and then I finally let go of him.

"What the hell was that for?" He said messaging his arm. I could feel his glare on my back but I didn't answer him. I wasn't even in the mood to answer him. I kept walking in the still dark streets and they were quite too besides hearing him mumbling that he was never up this early. I knew he was going to get impatient soon and I was right I felt his hand on my arm that made me turn around. "Once again what the hell was that for!?" This time he yelled it then just a simple question like that last time.

I took his wrist and squeezed it, I hope he got the message on not doing that again as I saw him grunt in the little pain that I gave him. "Look okay I got in a fight with Jason this morning because he is a jackass and I'm going to freaking kill him since what he did this morning." I let go of his wrist and kept walking.

He caught up with me after a moment. "Is that what I heard this morning that bang sound?"

"Yeah I guess." I said getting annoyed. I just wanted to think but no he had to keep on talking.

"I still don't believe you guys are Vampires just because you all are cold doesn't mean a thing, and what's your name anyways since you know mine?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed him against a wall. The look in his eyes was more surprised than they were scared, like they should have been. My fangs grew longer as they neared his skin. I brushed my fangs against his neck, his body started to shiver. His blood smelled so good to me but there was still that wrong thing about his blood. I wondered if having Vampire blood mixed with Human blood made it sweeter. I pulled back and I let go of him. He slid to the ground. His eyes showed his shock. "By the way the name is Anzu." I said walking away. I didn't hear him follow. "You coming!?" I yelled back. I saw him reluctantly got up and followed. I knew then he was either going to run away from me or he was going to be quite. I just hoped the quite part because the running away would just be annoying.

I was in luck when he was just going to be quite. Either he was smart or afraid I was going to drink his blood. Since he wasn't asking questions anymore I was thinking about Jason. Just in a day's time he's either really mad or trying to get me to be his girlfriend or something. I knew there was something going on with him but he didn't have to do what he just did, which makes him on my hit list, right there with Monica and Kaiba.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I wiped around to glare at Yami. "What?" I snapped.

He looked more angry then shocked. "I'm hungry, I want something to eat you blood drinker." It looked like I got through to him.

"What would you want?" I asked as I just now noticed that the streets were starting to have people out now.

He looked to the side of him. "I would like a Donut." I looked up to see a Donut shop. Lucky him I thought, as we walked in. I let him buy his donut and we started to head back to my job.

I remembered something that I was supposed to tell Ngozi yesterday. "Shit." I slapped my hand up to my face.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked through a full mouth full of Donut.

"I forgot to tell Ngozi something about my Blood Mother yesterday." I said walking faster. He had to jog to catch up.

"Um Blood Mother?"

"I'll tell you later." I said growling.

It was starting to show sunlight and I knew I was going to be late to work if I didn't start running so I picked Yami up and dashed off. I weaved through people as I ran by, they didn't even look up to see what passed them. I sat Yami down right next to the door when we got there at my job. Once again I was the first one there to work and that was a good thing…I think.

Out of the corner of my eye Yami looked down at his hands. "Damn it there goes my half eaten breakfast." He then moved his eyes to glare at me. "Next time tell me when you're going to be running at a hundred miles an hour."

I put my hands on my hips. "Suck it up whiny baby." I saw Yami's hands turn into fist and then folded them.

I unlocked the door so we both could go in. I brought him into the back room where we put our coats and stuff like that. I then realized I didn't put a coat on, I just hoped that Linda didn't notice. I put him on a chair that we had in there. "Now look I don't want any trouble from you okay? Just stay put in here now okay?"

Yami looked away from me. "Whatever." I just really would have loved to punch him in the face at that moment but decided against it as I looked at The Pendant. It glowed red and the white fangs looked like they disappeared again. _Weird _I thought.

I went back out to the front to see Linda taking down the chairs. She turned around to see me coming. "I thought you were going to be late this morning because you usually are putting the chairs down."

I nodded as I went to go help her. "Sorry I had to bring one of my friends with me today and I put him in the back room. Do you think Fudo wouldn't mind?"

Linda thought about it for a minute. "I don't know it depends but as long as your friend stays back there I think it should be fine." I nodded.

The work day wasn't as busy as it was yesterday. I did not know about Wednesdays but it was usually never busy at all. I thought it was weird. I had ordered some food for Yami to eat and I took it back there and he ate it quick. He looked pretty bored and I could tell he was still mad. It was either from earlier or just being stuck in a room till I got done with work.

My shift from the day was done as I made Yami sit in the front to wait for me as I went to go check out with Fudo. When I came back I found Yami talking to the last person I wouldn't want him speaking too…okay second to last person. If I had anything in my hands I would have threw it at him or would have dropped it. I walked over there and glared at Kaiba. He was wearing his fancy work out fit today. I looked at Yami and somehow he knew he needed to leave so he got up and went back to the back room again.

"What are you doing here Kaiba, and how do you keep on getting into our territory?" Kaiba motioned with his hand saying sit down. I did and folded my arms. I saw a girl come over there and sat in the other chair at the table. She smelled like a werewolf. I knew something was going on.

"I'm here to get The Pendant, and you do know there is a Safe zone right before your territory right?" He said with a confident smile.

"No you are not going to get it and yes I do know that you moron but there is still guards before you get to enter the territory." He was making me mad and he knew it as he smirked.

"Well I told your guards that I was going to go see Ngozi but instead I came over here to see you and I saw The Pendant around the kid's neck." I knew Fredrick and Robert. They were from Europe and they are the best guards there is. There are more guards but those too I knew the most that is around that area that he came through there. They would never let him pass. So something was going on…unless that werewolf had something to do with him getting in here…or he had help on the inside and I did not want to think about that.

"They would have never let you in, Kaiba. Besides why do you need a werewolf here?"

His smirked disappeared. "Well they let me in." He put his arm around the werewolf. That just seemed a bit awkward to me. "Well I have Mia here just in case we found The Pendant and she could get it for me, and it looks like we found it and hand it over! I don't like it when you stall Anzu."

I stood up with my hands on the table. "It seems like if you already knew it was here! I will not hand it over to you. You have to get through me and the rest of us around here." Also he didn't need to know it was stuck to Yami. That would be bad. "I'm not stalling!"

Kaiba stood up with his arm through Mia's pulling her up as well. "You will regret this Anzu. Trust me. That Pendant will be mine." He then walked out.

I hurried to the back room to where Yami was sitting. "Yami we got to go now." Was all I said. I ran out the door with him following me. This reminded me the first day Monica and Kaiba where both here. This time though I knew something was going to happen. Kaiba meant on what he said and I was going to go to Ngozi once again but this time I was going to tell him what had happen and not forget about it.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped y'all liked it. Don't forget to go look at that poll it's important. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dancer: As you may notice I changed the font from **_**this **_**to **this **because the other way is a pain in the butt. Anyways I hope you like the chapter!^_^ I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. **

**Angel Diary**

**Dicequeen**

The Fandom

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Chapter 6 **

By the time we got back to the apartment door, I stopped and waited for Yami. Humans were so slow. Sometimes I wish that they were fast as us. Yami dragged himself next to the door and leaned against the wall. He was panting really hard. "Why aren't you looking like you ran five miles?"

I smirked. "I'm a vampire remember?"

He glared at me but didn't say anything. I opened the door to see Ngozi there this time watching T.V. I walked right in front of the TV. He looked up with questioning eyes. "We have to talk." was all I said as I marched toward the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jason's back. I closed my eyes quickly. He was home already? Of course he was because he gets off the same I do. At that moment I wanted to kick his ass for what he had did, but I was going to be the nice one and tell him off…in a way anyways.

"Jason, leave the room, now. Ngozi and I have something to talk about and we need the kitchen."

I felt Jason closer to me now but I still wouldn't open my eyes. It seemed like if Jason was trying to answer me carefully. "Whatever bitch," I guess that's what he decided as I heard his footsteps go into the living room then to the window. I so wanted to go after him and hurt him. If it was before he got me really mad about the movie thing then I would have probably apologized by now and would be feeling guilty. I did not feel any of these emotions. I thought he deserved it.

Ngozi came closer to me as I finally opened my eyes. I saw Yami looking at the destroyed counter and cabinet. He took a quick glance at me and went back to examining it. Ngozi watched Yami as well then he looked back at me. "What happened this morning? Jason wouldn't even tell me at all. He was way too pissed off."

"Nothing happened." I lied. Ngozi glared at me big time but decided not to push it. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

I sighed. "Well Monica and Kaiba saw me yesterday all ready saying if I found The Pendant then give it to them but of course I wouldn't do that, and I was going to tell you but you were still at work and then I got sidetracked by Yami," I wasn't going to tell him about Jason's and my so called date. "And Kaiba came to me today with a werewolf named Mia saying that if we didn't give him The Pendant then we would regret it. I don't know how in the world they even got through the Territory either…..I think either that werewolf or someone on the inside is helping them." Ngozi looked worried. It was the first time in my life that he was worried that bad.

"We have to be more careful now if there is help on the inside. Later tonight I'll go talk to the people that work for me. Also someone needs to be with Yami twenty four seven."

Yami walked over to us. "So you mean that I'm going to be watched like a dog?" Yami gave us a look that I never seen before. Yami was really mad. "I don't exactly like to be watched okay?" He said it more to me then Ngozi.

I sighed. All of the sudden I felt bad about being a jerk to Yami earlier. "Look," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He instantly shook it off. "You're in danger and if someone gets you, you can be killed." He just looked at my eyes and walked off into the living room.

"We need to talk to everyone later when they get here." Ngozi said as he walked off too. I decided to leave Yami alone to let him clear his thoughts.

12345678910

It was around five o'clock when we all sat down in the living room. Me being away from Jason as far as I could, he wouldn't even look at me either. Yami sat beside me, Jonouchi and Mai leaned against the wall next to the kitchen, Ngozi and Ebba near the window. Everyone was waiting for Ngozi to speak….since not everyone knew what I was the only one knew what he was talking about besides Yami.

"We are going to have to be more careful now," Ngozi started off. I looked around to see them have questioning eyes. "Somehow Kaiba and Monica have gotten in here without me knowing it. So either they are really good on sneaking in or they have help on the inside and I really don't want to think about that." I knew there was about to be an abruption among them but Ngozi's hand went up before any of them could speak. "Also they are after The Pendant and Yami is in danger. If they found out that Yami has Vampire blood in him too then that could be dangerous."

Almost everyone in the room looked at him He was the only one that didn't know that he had Vampire blood. "What the fuck are you saying?" Ebba was going to say something to him but he cut her off. "Just don't say a damn thing." Yami said very dangerously it was the first time I thought he could be dangerous. It seemed there was shock in the room. "How can you say that I have Vampire blood?" It was directed at me instead of Ngozi. He had done that again. Strange that he would ask me instead of Ngozi since Ngozi knew more, but then again I was with Yami all day…well sort of.

"Because the chain is basically underneath your skin and if a Vampire ever touched the Chain it would burn them and only them." Yami looked down at The Pendant and not saying anything. I noticed it wasn't glowing anymore but showing the teeth again. It was so wired it had to mean something.

Ebba came over to him and hugged him. At first it looked like The Pendant was going to do something to her but it didn't. It was probably because Ebba wasn't a threat at all. She couldn't be a threat, unless it was someone attacking her family then that showed her dark side of her….warning never gets on Ebba's bad side. "I know this is so much for you to take in." She whispered in Yami's ear. He didn't say anything back. I felt truly sorry for him. For some reason I wanted to hug him but I didn't.

Ngozi sighed. "We need someone to stay with Yami all the time. Who will do it?"

Jason spoke up before anyone else did. "How about Anzu does it since she all ready took him to work today." Jason glared at me.

I glared at him back. "Damn you to hell Jason."

Ngozi shot us both warning looks. "You two stop it. No offence though Anzu I think Yami might be safer with you then the rest of us." I sighed. I couldn't really say anything to Ngozi but maybe I did have a part of me that wanted to watch Yami for some damn reason that I hadn't figured out yet.

"Fine." Was all I said.

"I probably need to go back to my dorm at my college and get my things. We're off for the rest of the month." Yami said suddenly.

Ngozi nodded. "That would be smart since we are going to Europe for a reunion and we need to get that Pendant off of you. So I'm going to make rearrangements tonight to be there two days earlier so that we can get an audience with all the High Leaders." None of us said anything. Ngozi was the only one that ever met any of the Big Twelve. Even though we've seen them…but not close up.

"Yami, how did you get The Pendant in the first place?" It was Mai that asked. All of us had been wondering the same.

"It might sound crazy but when I was twelve I kept on having these strange dreams. It was The Pendant like flashing at me as if it were calling me. So once I woke up in the middle of the night and the next thing I knew I was near the bushes in our yard. I looked through the bushes to see this metal looking box. It took me awhile to open it but I found The Pendant in it. I grabbed it and put it around my neck. It stung me just a tiny bit but I didn't realize that it would do this to me." He said pointing to the back of his neck.

"How old are you?" Jonouchi asked.

"Nineteen."

"Where do your parents live now?" Jason asked.

"My mom lives on the other side of Japan. My dad on the other hand I have no idea. He left us when I was three." Yami still hasn't looked up. I didn't notice Ebba leave till she came back from the kitchen with hot tea. She must have gone shopping earlier. She handed him the glass as he just let it be in his hands without taking a sip. He muttered a 'thank you'.

"Anzu do you think you can take Yami to his mother's place and see if she doesn't know about anything about Yami having Vampire blood? I want to find out all the information we can on this." I nodded.

"It would be nice to see her again. I haven't really seen her in awhile." Yami took a sip of her drink.

"Anzu I'll give you your early birthday present, I have got you a car now and since you're going to be going through Kaiba's territory on the way up to Akio's territory. I'll call Akio when you leave but the Kaiba's I won't call." Ngozi threw me my new set of keys to my car. "Also don't get out of the car going through the territory." I nodded. "I would make someone go with you but I need Jonouchi, Mai and Ebba here. Jason I wouldn't really trust you to getting a long so it's just going to be you. So be careful." I got up looking at Yami. He got up too.

"So we're leaving now?" Yami asked giving the glass back to Ebba.

"Yes, and especially if we only have tonight, tomorrow, and the next day to be back here to catch a plane then yes."

I didn't say goodbye to any of them as I walked out the door. Saying goodbye was wired to me, it was like saying that I was going to die. So I never say it. I heard Yami's foot steps behind me as he caught up to me. We were both quite as I found my car in the parking garage. I found my car by pressing the panic button. My new car is a Ford GT, with black and white stripes on the top. I fell in love with it instantly. Ngozi knew me to well. A Mustang would have been better but I love Fords though.

Yami's hand went on the hood of the car. "I didn't know you like American cars."

I smirked. "I love American cars, I don't like the smaller cars here." I said getting in. Yami followed suite on the passenger side. The car only seated two people. I hoped that no one needed to ride with us.

Before I put the keys into the ignition I had that feeling again, of me feeling sorry for Yami. "Hey Yami, I'm sorry."

Yami put his seat belt on and looked at me. "Why are you sorry?"

"For what I did today and about you having Vampire blood." Yami shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You were just trying to get the point across and all these years I didn't know I had Vampire blood. Well it all makes sense to me now with all the crazy stuff that has happened to me. It might not be crazy but it's crazy to me."

I looked at him fully. He was thinking hard, maybe of his past. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I have more intelligence then most people…and I can figure things out faster. I once smelled animal blood nearby and lost a friend because of that. It freaked him out really bad. I can run a tiny bit faster than some people. Fights…well it depends." I didn't say anything as I turned my car on giving me a roar. I pulled out heading into our little adventure.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped you like it. Next chapter is longer and specially the chapter after that^_^. Please R&R it helps. Also if you haven't voted in my poll yet you need to soon because August 12****th**** is when I start school and that is the day it will be takened down. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dancer: Thank you Dicequeen for pointing out something that I didn't realized I did last chapter. Ngozi was the one that bought Anzu's car for her birthday. And I could have swore I put his name down instead of He when the sentence before that Yami was talking and thank you so much for pointing that out or other people would have been very confused which I bet people were already. **

**This chapter is for my best friend on this site, Celeste5502 ****because today is her BIRTHDAY! So say happy birthday to her today. Hope you love the chapter!**

**I would like to thank the reviewers from last chapter.**

**Dicequeen**

**Angel Diary**

The Fandom

**fantasia-49**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**The Duelist's Heiress **

**Chapter 7 **

Going into a fast food place so Yami could eat and drink something, I sat down at a table waiting for him to get food. I didn't know why he wanted McDonalds but he asked for it so I was going to make him happy. After he eats he is going to be forced to go to the restroom because I am not stopping in Kaiba's Territory. It would be bad if I did because I knew they were on High Patrol after the little accident that happened already with me crossing the territory.

Yami sat down with his food. I watched him eat it slowly…to slowly for me. I already wanted to get on the road but I had to wait. He looked at me and swallowed. "Are you bored?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

He put his cheeseburger down as he took a drink of his drink. "Anzu, I want to know more about Vampires." I glared at him as he looked away. I looked around the place to make sure no one was listening since it was busy but not too busy like America's is. I took a deep breath to clam myself down.

"I thought Ngozi was supposed to tell you? Also please don't say something like that loud as if it's not a big deal."

He just nodded as he took another bite of his food. "He didn't tell me, he got a phone call or something like that."

I sighed. "What would you like to know?" I put my head on my hand with my elbow to look bored.

He thought for a moment. "Well everything." He must have noticed my irritated look. "Okay what about how are you all created in the first place?"

I leaned back into my chair. "I have no Idea. All I know is that we've been here for thousands of years." I lied to him and I noticed he was done eating and finishing his drink off. I got up and he was about to say something but shut his mouth. He threw his trash away as I waited for him.

"You can use the restroom now or at your dorm." I put my hand on the door to the outside waiting for him to answer.

"Why?" I could tell he wanted to leave now as he looked at me determinedly.

"Because I don't want to stop in one of the territories." I said quietly making sure no one heard me.

He thought about it for the moment and nodded to the door which I guessed that had mean 'lets go now'. So I opened the door to feel the cold air come in. I saw snow slowly come down as we reached my car. I heard Yami's teeth chatter in the cold as he opened his door. When I started the car I knew to turn the Heat on and I did. I looked over at him when he shut the door. "Do you need a coat?" I didn't know why I concurred that much.

He shook his head. "You don't have one on."

I started to back the car up. "I don't need one." He sighed in defeat as he zipped up his blue Jacket.

It was quite for awhile and I thought he might have gone to sleep or something till I looked over to see him looking out the window watching the snow drop. "What are these territories and how do they work?" Yami asked quickly.

I put my turn signal on as I turned. "Well let's take Japan here for example since we live here." I tried to think the easiest way to explain to him. "It depends on how big a country is by its size, not by people but land. Since Japan's land is small it can only have one to three territories in it and a safe zone where we can be at safely without creating a little war. It also depends on how many territories there are to how many safe zones there are. There are two safe zones right now in Japan since there are three territories." I saw him thinking about this.

"So let's say I'm on a bigger land, like Australia, how many territories can there be?" He shifted his position again so he could look at me.

"Well one to at least ten territories there." Yami whistled.

"Can someone have territory in one country and in another country?"

"Yes." I nodded as I turned again and got onto a highway.

"How long are the safe zones?" I looked at Yami's expression again. He was really interested in what I was saying.

"A mile or two long."

It got quite again as I drove down the Highway. Yami turned back to the window to watch the snow. He seemed more relaxed with me now then this morning. I guess it was because we talked some. I didn't know if it was me or not but as I talk to him more I seemed more relaxed.

"So, you said something about Blood Mother earlier, what's that?" I tried to think when I said that but remembered this morning once again.

I sighed. "Well let's just say that a Vampire bites a Human and the Human becomes the Vampire. Well the Vampire that bit that Human is either a Blood Father or Blood Mother to that new Vampire, since the venom from the Blood Mother or Father is within that new Vampire. The new Vampire and either the Blood Mother ,or Father, they have a connection to the new Vampire where they can read the new Vampire's mind or control it's body, but the farther away you are from the Blood Mother the faster the connection will go away. If you stay with the Blood Mother basically your whole life then the connection will disappear slower."

"So let me guess, you were bitten?" I nodded. I moved my black jacket back a bit to pull up my pink tank top on my right side. Yami looked at the bite mark on the side the only thing that was scared on me. He lingered there longer then I would have expected as he slowly looked up. I put my tank top back down and put my hand back on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

I sighed. "It's not your fault, things happen for a reason right?" He smiled but didn't say anything.

"Besides Vampire's can have kids too, but only one though. After that one is born they can never have another so that's probably why a lot of Vampires are either Blood Father's or Blood Mothers."

Yami still didn't say anything, so I looked at him to see him looking at the clock then back to the road. I saw our exit, turning my turn signal on; I went down off the off ramp. I started to look around for his college and then saw it. I pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

There was something nagging at my mind and I knew what it was. I quickly grabbed Yami's wrist, gently this time, before he could even reach the handle on the car door. He looked at me questioningly. "Yami why were you in Domino in the first place?" He took a quick glance at my hand on his wrist and then back to my face. He sighed.

"Well the two that you scared off while I was about to pass out, well they were old friends from high school." I glared at him. Those two people specially that one that wanted to rape me was two of his old friends! He must have seen my face, he quickly went on. "But that was back in high school and I always hated what they did so I left them. I also owed one of them money. Can't remember which one now, anyways I was in Domino to check the city out since I've heard so much about it from my step father's family. I was walking around when I saw them both. At first they didn't see me and I was glad of that but then they did and went up to talk to me. They seemed to have changed a lot since High school so I hung out with them. Then they led me through and ally way because it was a short cut to one there houses. Dai then punched me, the guy that you saw asking me where was it. I knew then that he wanted the money that I owed one of them. I didn't have any money on me besides a couple of bucks in my wallet but he was stupid enough to forget I had a wallet. And you, now the rest." He didn't meet my eyes. I had guessed that he felt bad and shameful that he would hang out with them again. I looked down to see my hand intertwined with his. How in the world did that happen? I thought but I liked it but I let go of his hand quickly before my mind started to race.

"Let's go." I got out of the car with him in the lead heading to his dorm.

No one was barely there since they were off for the rest of the month, and it was really quite which seemed to be weird to be quite at a college. The only thing that I heard was some people that were there talking in there dorms and Yami's teeth chattering. I let Yami get ahead of me more seeing that would help. It didn't help him. When we get in there I was going to get a coat for him. At least it wasn't snowing now it might help just a tad but not much.

Yami led me to a door and opened it. There was a stair case in front of us and a door to the right of us. He started up the stairs. The stairs looked really warn out to me and really needed to be replaced and it was really warm in here…at least his teeth stopped chattering as he got used to the heat. There were pictures all over the walls of graduating students from this college. Some of them looked dorky, some just looked plain hot and a few looked alright.

I bumped right into Yami as I realized that we were at a brown door. His hands went into his pockets and then his jacket pockets. He cursed and knocked on the door. I heard a ruffling sound on the inside and sounded like as if someone had tripped. Then the door unlocked and opened to revealed a guy that looked like he was in his twenties. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue and he was only wearing boxers.

"Yami if you were going to bring a girl over here next time tell me." Was all he said as we walked in.

Yami glared at him. "I would have if I had my phone." He said taking some clothes and going straight to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He shut the door behind him.

I heard the guy sigh that was sitting on his bed. The more I looked at him the more he looked familiar. If I'm not mistaking he looked like a Wizard that I knew, we weren't best friends but just to talk to if we ever ran across each other. Which happened every once in a while. I tried to remember his name. It had started with an 'A' and he was from either Europe or America. I could never tell since he spoke English with a British accent and an American accent every other sentence he would always change it. "What's your name?" I asked him.

He laughed but not a load laugh as I heard the water turn on in the bathroom. "You don't remember me do you Anzu? The name is Alan Rhodes." I gasped. Now I knew his name. I went straight to his bed and sat in front of him.

"You! Why are you here in college?" I said loudly but not too loudly that Yami would hear me.

He shrugged.

He got off the bed and put jeans on and a regular t-shirt. He looked a little funny without a cloak on. I never truly saw a Wizard without a cloak or a wand or some type of chalk to right stuff down with. "I saw The Pendant on him one day and registered here to make sure it would be safe." My hands turn into fist.

"Why didn't you call me or tell me about any of this in the first place or go to the Big Twelve and say you found The Pendant!?" I yelled. Alan moved farther away from me and sighed.

"I thought I would get into big trouble." Stupidly said I got up and pushed him against the wall.

"Look Alan Yami's in trouble now because he has Vampire blood in him, the Kaiba's are after him and I'm afraid that there will be more Vampires and other magical creatures will be after him soon. And since you didn't call anyone about it he's in trouble!"

He put both of his rough hands on my arms and made me let go. "Claim down Anzu, you know how you can get since your type of Vampire can get out of hand if you get mad." He said kindly to me. I knew what he meant. I counted to ten in my head and then said the English alphabet backwards twice in my head. He looked directly into my eyes. "Are you better now?" I nodded not wanting to test my voice. A lot of my kind forgets that I have that temper because of what happened to me before I turned and for some reason he knew instantly what had happened to me with my anger flaring like that the first time we met.

"Next time just call me if something bad happens or something unusual happens alright?" He just nodded as he hugged me, Alan was sweet like that. He gave everyone hugs if they were upset or really mad like that…well the last time I saw him anyways.

I heard the bathroom door open and a cough. I backed away quickly to see Yami mad for a second and it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Looks like you two know each other?" He asked.

I nodded. "I knew Alan for a couple of years now." I saw Alan's skin turn pink on his cheeks.

Yami sighed. "I'm afraid to ask, but you're not Human either are you Alan?" Alan shook his head.

"I'm a Wizard and Anzu can tell you the rest later?" He looked at me and I nodded. Alan never liked to talk to newbie's to all of our worlds that much. Yami let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright Yami I'll go ahead and tell you." Yami walked over to a closet and got out a suitcase and started to pack. I went over and got him a black coat that I knew was his and put it on the bed. I could have sworn that he rolled his eyes at me. "Alan is a very powerful Wizard and is high enough in his rankings he can be in the Wizard and Witches council but he can't though." I gave a look over to Alan, he sighed and nodded. I watched Yami for a few seconds as he zipped his suite case up.

"Why can't he?" Yami said looking over at Alan sitting the suite case on the bed as he grabbed his charged phone into his jean pockets.

Alan walked over to us on Yami 's bed and sat down by me, I could of swore I saw something in Yami's eyes….like jealousy, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "About twenty years ago I broke the law by summing a Demon." Yami looked very confused so I took over.

"Wizards and Witches have two ways of magic I guess you can say. The words of spells and the drawling of spells. Most Wizards and Witches now days use Words of spells because it's easier and it's faster and it's more of an attack magic too. Drawling of spells you have to use a special type of chalk to make the symbols or cretin type of lines. It's more of defense and a summoning tool." I let Yami think about it before I went one. "See Alan can do both and which is one of the reasons he is very powerful and the drawling of spells can come to him without even knowing it. That's what happened when he summoned the Demon." I said looking over to Alan hoping he would take the rest because I didn't know that part.

Alan got situated. "Well you see I was already practicing symbols and seeing what they would do. When I started to draw a circle around me and I didn't know what it was and then all these lines within it. I got out of the circle and it started to glow. All of the sudden I saw this red looking human with Black fury wings and horns on the top of its head. In rumors that I had heard Demons are all different looking and this one almost looked human if you minuses the extra things. I did not know what I had done till it said it's said, 'Thanks for summoning me to this World Wizard it have been so long since the last Wizard or Witch summoned my kind.' and it took off.

"I had to call the Wizard and Witch council that I was about to join. When they found out what I had done they knew that I could be dangerous and they had me summon an Angel too, because the only way to kill a Demon without destroying most of our world would be an Angel. It wasn't hard to summon the Angel and the Angel killed the Demon. The Angel, which was a girl, she saw through me and told the Wizard and Witch Council that it was just an accident and left back to her world.

"That's when the Big Twelve or the High Leaders found out what I had done." Alan said looking at me then straight back to Yami. "They told me that I could not be on the Council for a hundred years and not use the drawling of spells."

Yami stared at the both of us looking back and forth very slowly. "Okay how old are you," He said pointing at Alan then the turned his finger toward me. "And who's the Big Twelve?"

Alan just smirked. "I am one hundred and fifty years old, and Wizards and Witches can live up to a thousand but no longer than that."

Yami then turned back to me. "The Big Twelve or the High Leaders who ever you want to call them, well they are a council of Vampires that rule all of the creatures and the magical people," I said magical more to Alan than Yami.

"Have you told him about a thousand years ago?" Alan asked me. I shook my head no.

"I haven't because I'm waiting a bit longer to see about Yami's family." Alan's eyes shown that he understood.

"What happened a thousand years ago?" Yami asked leaning towards me more.

"You are going to have to wait Yami." I glared at him. Did he not just hear me?

"What about the Demons and Angels? I believe in Angels but Demons?" I sighed. He had so much to learn and so little time so I decided to tell him a little bit of it.

"Well the Angels and Demons used to live here with us. Of course the Angels and Demons always got into fights because they are different. Demons have a darker past and can trick people for their own evil needs. Angels have more of a brighter past they help and protect humans. Especially from the Demons.

"Demons used to kill a human for a body as well so that they could hide and attack a family at any given moment. Before they take over a body they usually wait for a couple of days to watch a human and his or her family. Then they take it the body over and act like them and kill them all when there asleep. Angels used to never know this in till the last war the Angels and Demons had and that was five hundred years before the war a thousand years ago. Of course after the war a thousand years ago they all left and only they could be summoned by the drawling of spells by Wizards and Witches." I said skipping the war and other facts that I knew Yami wanted to know.

Alan laughed. "Yes and Demons are worse than the Fey." I slapped my hand to my head. Sometimes I just wish he would shut up. I peeked through my fingers looking at Alan and he had an apologetic look.

"Fey?" Yami asked.

"Yes The Fey. They are Faeries Yami. I'll tell you later about them…maybe in the car." I said glancing at my phone saying it was almost eight.

"Let's go." I said making him put his coat on and walking out with Alan giving me a hug and Yami a high five. We walked down the stairs with the pictures and I looked at them again but they were boring as before. Yami opened the door outside with the cold wind hitting us and the snow was heavy. I let Yami have his space so that I wouldn't make him cold worse even with his coat on I saw his teeth chatter. I opened the trunk putting his suit case in and pushing him to his side. I walked over to my side of the car, starting it and putting the heat on at full blast.

I looked over at Yami, his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "What wrong?" I ask as I put a hand on his back. He flinched but didn't push it away.

"Vampires, Wizards, Witches, Angels, Demons, and Fearies Oh My." He mumbled into his hands.

I laughed. "Don't forget the Shape shifters too." I said laughing as he let a really frustrated yell out.

"I think I'm in a dream." He said looking at me. I just smirked as I backed out heading toward Kaiba's territory now.

12345678910

**Dancer: Well there's the chapter. I was going to put this chapter and chapter 8 together but I decided to stop that there because I thought it was going to be to much info in one chapter. Also you would had read 10,125 words and I thought that was a bit to long too. So yeah. Anyways I'll be updating the next chapter August 11th****. Also Instead of the 12****th**** the Poll will be taken down on the 11****th**** and I'll say too if this will be one long story or put into two parts. So R&R. **


	9. Chapter 8

**(IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ)**

**Dancer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *is crying* There will be no more dance classes for me! (well till we figure something out.) The dance studio that I am at this moment is shutting down and we don't know if we can afford other dance studios right now but my mom said that she would figure something out for me since it is my dream to become a famous dancer...and she was also working at the dance studio (the one that is shutting down) so that we could get my classes for free just for me (and I appreciate it so much for what she has done for me and my dream to the point where she had barely anytime by herself)......so right now I feel like I'm dieing inside since I won't be able to dance like I was....but I still will be dancing but it'll be at home.......for now I hope that'll keep me alive. (I also have been going to that same studio since I was 3 so yeah I'm going to feel wired with out it)(that also means no New York again ugh....it's was canceled right before June...and I was so looking forward to it...AGAIN!...oh well...I'll get to NY some how....for those pro dance classes) I just hope that I will be able to dance again at a studio so I can get proper teaching then just doing the same thing over and over again at the house. **

**School will be starting tomorrow so that means I won't be on as much (but I will be on more then last year with out dance (starts crying again)) and I will be putting school work in front of my writing...since last year I got two b's and the rest were a's and I am still trying to get straight a's but I'll get it one of these days. I also am going to try to hang out with my friends more so don't freak out if I'm not on here.**

**My writing I will do once I fee like it....I really don't at the moment since I have written ahead of schedule till December (it was January but one of my chapters got deleted some how and I have no will to rewrite that chapter at the moment *glares at the deleted chapter*)(and since the dance situation) I will also update once a month but if I can get to it I'll try to update twice a month...but that all depends. My reading I will read new authors (and other authors that I have promised to read) during the week and read my updates from my email on Friday, Saturdays, and Sundays( well try to anyways)...and I am going to try to finish Inuyasha and Code Geass animes since I didn't get to do that this summer....but I am not promising anything that this will all happen, right now it's planed but something could go wrong and you may never know...Anyways back to my writing. I will write when I have the time...which I think I will anyways. lol. I also am wanting to start a new story (which I don't know when I'll put it up though) but it's been bugging me to death so I have to write it soon( even though I told myself not to write a new story till next summer but I can't stop myself)(and it's probably the only thing I do want to write at the moment since the dance situation). And the story is called I'm Sorry (it is not a one-shot at all I repeat not a one-shot.) so be a look out for it. I'm going to be really excited about it when I put it out. **

**(END OF IMPORTANT NOTE) I would like to thanks all the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Angel Diary**

**The Fandom**

**ichika7walkure**

**CrimsonZero**

**fantasia-49**

**Dicequeen**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Celeste5502 **

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't help but laugh. Yami's frustration was really funny. Every time I would laugh at him and he would glare at me but finally after about thirty minutes of him trying to think he was in a dream he laughed with me. I looked over and smiled at him and he smiled back. Yami put his hands behind his head and I could tell he was relaxing. I didn't know if he just gave up or just going along with it. When I was about to ask him that he deiced to ask me a question instead.

"I like you like this. The nicer side of you. This morning you were all like a bitch but now you are pretty sweet like an Angel." A smile played on his lips, on that I never saw before. I had to grin at him. If I was human I would have blushed like mad at the comment and at his smile.

"Why thank you." I said sweetly. Now I decide to ask my question. "So do you think you are in a dream or are you just going to go along with all of this?" I watch him but his arms down and hands in his lap. I heard him give out a big sigh before he answered my question.

"I'm going to go along with all of this and start believing." I laughed again. It was nice to laugh to. Especially what happened with Jason, I still haven't laughed till now. I felt so much better.

"What about the rest of these magical creatures that I need to know about?" He said it more to the window then to me.

"Well let's talk about the Fey first." I said passing a car that was to slow. "The Fey of course are Faeries and a lot of humans misspell Fearies as F-a-i-r-y when really it's F-a-e-r-i-e-s." I said spelling it out for him. "It's also pronounced the same even. Anyways there are three circles in The Fey. The Dark circle which you really do not want to mess with at all. They will kill you even if you just pass them or have fun with you." I said shivering at the thought. "Unless you're a Vampire your pretty much safe from them, besides their trickery. Then there is the Light circle. There more the innocent Fey there is…but they love to get there way with you, not in a bad way like the Dark circle though, they love to have fun and dance all the time….just if you do dance with them, don't. Because they can kill you by dancing because they love it so much that it goes off of them to on you and you feel like dancing till they are through but usually humans die before they stop though." I said shaking my head.

"Then there is the Nature Fey. They use the elements around them to control things. They are probably the wisest out of all the Fey but the most dangerous too because of their elements. Just if you ever go to them to talk to them you must pay a price. I once heard that someone had to go talk to them and their price was half of their life." I saw Yami's eyes grow big with all of this new information.

"Half of that person's life?" I just nodded. He let out a low whilst. "Did he agree to it?" I nodded. Yami shook his head. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because if it's something very important I guess you'll do anything." Yami just nodded staying silent.

"Then there is one more Fey you need to know about. The Queen of all the Faeries. The Queen gets picked once the Queen before her dies. The Faery girl that gets picked can be from either of the circles. She has to be a virgin, and has no interest in a love life…which is really hard for a Faery to do but there are some that are like that but rare. She rules all Faeries and must do as she says. Sometimes I just wish they say something to the Dark circle and make them stop doing the things they do."

The funny thing was I was beginning to see Yami's body language more. Especially right now. His brows were together and his lips pushed together really hard to one side and his fist up to his chin. That was the position that he was in when he thought about something. When he was mad he would just glare and his left eye would twitch. When he was Yami he was more laid back and would smile more and look at someone nicely. When he was confused his mouth would hang open just a bit and cock his head to the right. When he was scared he would shake a little but not a lot because it just wasn't his way. I could name off a lot more things but it would be very long of a list. I shook my head, I didn't know why I was noticing these things…but then again I have always been more of an observant person then most people.

"Also like the Demons they have wings or extra things to them or different color skin…just not red like the Demons. Even some look like humans." I said getting back to the Fey before I got really sidetracked. Yami shuddered at what I said.

Yami looked at my neck and pointed at my bat necklace. "I've been wondering and kept on forgetting to ask this but why do you and most of your family wear bat jewelry or tattoos?" Oops. I thought. I had forgotten to tell him about that.

"Because it's part of the Territory thing. It just means of what group you belong too. Sorry I just forgot to tell you that." He said it was fine as I kept my eyes on the road.

I got off the road into a gas station. Yami looked over at my confusedly. "I want you to go use the restroom Yami because we only have a half a mile left before the safe zone goes into Kaiba's territory." Yami sighed and got out. I had guessed he didn't have energy to fight me off. As I waited on Yami I looked down at the gas meter to see it half empty. I forgot to look at it before we left. I decided that we would get gas when he came back. I didn't want to take my chances.

Yami came out of the men's restroom and got into the car his teeth chattering again. For a Human with Vampire blood he got cold very easily. "Yami I'm going to get gas before we leave. I don't want to take chances. I only have enough chances in a life time." Yami ignored me at my comment as I backed up and went to a gas pump.

I turned the car off and got out feeling the cold air on my skin once again, which of course it didn't bother me but I saw Yami put his hands under his armpits which I thought was funny. I shut the door and started to fill my car up with gas. I looked around making sure we were safe. I just had this funny feeling like if we were in danger or being watched. I did not like that one bit. The gas pumped stopped filling my car when I noticed I had to pay inside. Just out of luck. I thought.

I sighed as I opened the car door. "Yami come in with me to pay the gas." Yami looked at me wired but didn't say anything.

We walked in the store and Yami saw the candy. I rolled my eyes as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to scold you like a child. No." I said sternly. He gave me a little pout and folded his arms. This must have been his playful side, another body language that I needed to remember. I shook my head no at him and walked up to the cash register. Giving the man the money I noticed we were the only ones in here. I did not like that one bit.

I grabbed Yami's hand and got out of there as quickly as we could after I got some of my money back and not looking to suspicious. We both go in the car and I started it again and let it sit for a moment to let it warm up before we left again. I looked around one more time before we left. I really didn't have that feeling anymore once we got back on the road. I sighed with relief. Yami noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He looked over me concurred.

"Back there I had this feeling as if someone was watching us. That's why I wanted you to come into the store with me. Just in case if there was." Yami nodded, understanding.

We sat in silence for the next half of the mile before we hit Kaiba's territory. "Yami," I said as he looked over at me. "We are now in the Kaiba's territory. We will not stop or get out for anything. Also if I turn up suddenly quite it is because I am trying to stay unnoticed, understand?" Yami nodded once again not saying anything.

I saw one of my blood Brother's guards standing in a bush right next to the line of the safe zone. He wasn't looking at the cars which were a good thing. Even though my windows were tinted they might be able to see me anyways because of our good site. Even if they did saw me they wouldn't stop me till later or on our way back. I just hoped we weren't caught or it would be very bad. Just my luck was better than on foot since in a car it was easier to hide. I looked at the clock saying almost nine o'clock. If we didn't get stopped on the way by the unwanted guest of Kaiba's territory then we would at least get to his mother's house between midnight and two depending on traffic since we were basically in the heart of Japan there was more traffic than anything. Also with the snow falling really heavy again the traffic was much slower and I hated it. How much I would love to speed around them so it would be less easy to be spotted, getting there faster so I didn't have to sit in a car that long, and hoping that Yami didn't snore because I knew he might fall asleep before we got there. Seeing he hasn't had much sleep in the last day.

The more we got into the city it was a dead stop at nine thirty at night. I put my head against the steering wheel. I hated traffic so much; I just wondered why people were out at this time anyways. Shouldn't they be home at this time with their families? Then again some people would be thinking the same as me too. So I quickly shut my thoughts out on it and drive one foot every ten minutes.

I looked over at Yami who had his arms crossed and looking out the window. I could tell he was trying to respect what I said and to be quite. Every once in a while I would see him close his eyes but they would pop right back up again. I could tell he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. I looked back at the road and cars in front of me.

Yami shift in his seat he was facing me now his left side facing me. I heard him give out a big sigh. "Okay I know I'm to be quite but this is ridiculous. When I came through here which wasn't that long ago it was not this busy." I nodded and sighed. The more we moved up the more I could see what was going on. I saw flashing lights, but I couldn't tell why since there was a huge truck in my way. The more we got closer I knew it had to be a wreck and the look on Yami's face he was thinking the same as I was. The closer we got we could see more. A motorcycle was on its side and a car was flipped over it. Then I saw it. Blood. I gripped the steering wheel as hard as I could. Seeing the blood just made me want to get out of the car and drink every one of those innocent people. I imagined what their blood tastes like, salty, sweet, and see them squirm when I drink their blood. I shook my head. I looked over at Yami when he turned away from the accident with disgust.

"Yami," I said feeling my fangs trying to break through. "I need you to distract me now." Yami looked at me then back at the blood then he realized what I meant. He threw both of his arms over me, one of his hands landed on my left arm and the other on my right arm. I felt his breath down my neck and he started to talk in my ear, sweet talking and talking about things he liked or hated. Of course I really wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the road ahead of me and not looking to the side with all the blood on the ground and that dead man on the ground too. I listened to Yami's heart beat to calm me down. Even with him this close to me it didn't help with him smelling really sweet but listening to his heart made everything a little better. It was a soft sound beat. I was so concentrated on that I didn't even realizing that we were away from the wreck. About a half a mile. Yami still had me in his hands not letting go.

"It's okay Yami you can let me go now. I feel a whole lot better." And I did feel a lot better. I didn't feel my fangs anymore and I wasn't thinking about blood. I felt him let go leaving my skin which was now warm from where his hands were.

"Does seeing blood do that to you?" He asked me nicely and wearily. I guess he was still cautious after that.

"Yes and no. If it wasn't like that back there it would have been fine and since it was so much blood back there my Vamp side reacted. If it was--let's say a small cut--I would have loved to get blood but not as bad as it was back there. Of course I didn't smell it either, if I did well you wouldn't have been able to stop me." He just looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to live with that Anzu. I know you didn't ask for this life." I smiled. At least someone understands me. When I was first changed everyone thought I was stupid even Monica because I didn't like this life and most changed Vampires do…one of the many reasons Monica hated me.

"It's not your fault Yami." He just nodded as he leaned back into his seat more. I looked at the clock it was now almost ten thirty. Almost an hour ago that we hit stop and go traffic. I concentrated on my driving more then to Yami at that moment. I could have sworn I saw a Vampire running and following us but I didn't see it anymore. I sighed it was going to be a long night. I couldn't wait to get out of this territory. I heard my phone go off but I ignored it.

Yami opened his mouth to say something and I thought it was going to be why didn't you answer it instead it was-"You still haven't told me about the Shape Shifters yet." I just wanted to laugh out loud. Sometimes he was different…..then again he was different. He had Vampire blood in him.

"Well the Shape Shifters are people who can turn into animals. There are tones of animals in the world and every animal has a Shape Shifter. There are tones of birds, cats, wolves, any animal you can think of. When a Shape Shifter turns into its animal forum it can see and hear much more clearly and when they change into it hurts at first. Their muscles are being turned differently their bones reshaping till there an animal and not human. Also when they first turn into it they freak out and can't change back in till a couple of days to weeks. It just depends on them." I saw him in his little thinking mode again and I continued. "Also most Humans don't know that they are Shape Shifters till it's too late, since most of their Shape Shifters Parents don't know if they skip the gene or not because it can be skipped. Most of the time it's the way they act when it comes closer to the time of their first change. They all usually act really mad and angry at everyone around them. And all Shape Shifters are very warm blooded, hotter than a Human and when they change they have to have cloths on them because when they change back they are naked. Even when they change back they really don't care who sees them after a while, they just get used to it.

"The main Shape Shifters are usually the Werewolves and the Cat People. Over for thousands of years the wolves have been called Werewolves since there first change is usually on a full moon and every Full moon after that they have an urge to change on a Full Moon but most can keep from doing that though. Werewolves hate us Vampires a lot. No one truly knows why but they just do." I said lying again. I knew exactly why they hated us. "Then the Cat People haven't been called that till about forty two years ago. That's when the entire Cat's, big and little, made an alliance and that's what they started to call themselves. The Cat People don't hate us as much but they still do since we do rule them. They are the only two Shape Shifters that can hunt out The Pendant and they both lead all of the Shape Shifters when it comes to war or something like that.

"But ever since the war thousand years ago there hasn't been that many Shape Shifters in like years but after two decades they came back but slowly and it's still slowly today but there is more now." I said looking over at Yami watching him think about this.

"So can you get changed by any of the Shape Shifters?" I nodded.

"Yes I don't know how but yes they can change people but it's rare anymore." He just nodded leaving it at that. I was glad that he wasn't going to ask about it anymore because I really didn't feel like talking about the Shape Shifters anymore.

Yami shifted in his seat again. I could tell he was tired of sitting in the car. "You want me to call my mom and tell her that we are on our way?" He asked me as he turned the radio on. I didn't know what the song was called since I never really listened to Japanese music.

"No. I don't want you to call her till we get to the next safe zone. Any of Kaiba's workers can trace calls and find us easily." I had to pass a car because it was too slow for my likings.

"Oh. Is that why you didn't answer that one call earlier?" I nodded.

"Yep." Then all things went quite again. I didn't really like the quite now since I was with him I felt like I wanted to talk more. Instead I listened to his heart beat and ignored the radio too. His heart beat was a nice beat till it started to get slower and slower. I panicked a little. I looked over seeing him sleeping. Yami's head was on the window, his body was sideways more toward me. He looked peaceful in this state. I knew he wouldn't have lasted till we got there. Turning off the radio so I could just hear his slow heart beat which was now at a content speed.

I started to think about Jason…I really didn't want to think about him but I did feel bad now for calling him a 'motherfucker'. I really did and I felt bad about throwing him into the cabinet too and getting mad about the date he took me on. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I told myself that I was going to stay mad at him till he said sorry to me first. It was all his doings. I sighed. Why was I the one always saying sorry to him? All he says is it's alright when most of the time it is his fault. I guess it always felt like it was my fault till I said I was sorry. I couldn't give into my demands this time if calling him when we got to the safe zone. I would let him tell me he was sorry before I did this time. I just had to stay mad at him long enough too. Then I remembered that he was hiding something. Now that made me mad. In all of the years I've been with him he's never kept a secret from me till now. I growled quietly where it wouldn't wake Mr. Sleeping beauty. Jason would just have to tell me his little secret if he didn't want me mad at him and he would have to say sorry. That's exactly what I'm going to say to him the next time I see him…well if he wants to speak to me that is.

I listened to Yami's heart beat again to claim me down. I didn't want Yami to wake up to me being mad. I hated this side of me. I hated my anger it always flared up so easy. When I was Human I rarely got mad. I was more like my mother. Kind, sweet, caring and forgiving. She rarely yelled unlike dad who did. I sighed, thinking of my real family always made me sad. I knew that both of my brothers are dead now and my sister had a family. Why couldn't I get that life or be dead? I would have loved it more than this life. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly as possible. I need to stop thinking about my family or I was going to break down crying and then he would wake up and asked me what was wrong and then I would have to tell him…or maybe I wouldn't if he was smart enough just to except my answer.

Instead of thinking about my birth family I started to think about other people in my new family besides Jace. Ngozi has always been there for me. Even when he found me lying on the road crying my eyes out after what Monica did to me. Just he does have a temper sometimes…I guess that's where Jason got it from. Ebba, so sweet like my mother. She's just exactly like my mother. I love her like one. Jonouchi is like my annoying brother but he would stick up for me no matter what. Mai is like my overprotective sister. Especially when it comes to guys that I dated before. If they were late she would yell at them. If they did something wrong she would hit them really hard. It used to make me laugh afterwards. Honda is basically the same thing as Jonouchi just a tad bit smarter though and more a bit of aware what hurts or not. Miho my shy little sister. Sometimes I think she's to quite for her own good but she is really sweet. I knew I had a great new family just sometimes I felt like I pushed them away. Maybe it's because the way I am or maybe because I don't think I'm not that worthy to be a member of their family. I sighed as I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I really should just stop talking about this. It would help me not to cry.

Talking about family stuff has always been hard on me. Even as a child. My dad's parents died in a wild fire and my mom's parents died by a murder a couple of days after I was born. I felt more tears coming down my face as I remembered my mom depressed on their birthdays and the day they died. Even my own father who rarely showed his depressed side. From what I heard as a kid he was really close to them. I felt even more tears come down my face. I wiped them away has hard as I could. I just couldn't bear to let Yami see me this way. I didn't know why it bothered me to let him see me like this.

Bringing me out of my thoughts I heard my phone ring once again. I rolled my eyes as I stopped crying still not wanting to say anything not wanting to trust my voice. I picked up the cell phone and it had 'Ngozi' on it. He could wait a little bit longer. I only had at the most a mile and a half to go to get out of Kaiba's Territory.

I put my cell phone down in one of the cup holders and looked into my review mirror. I saw a black car behind me wanting to pass so I pulled into the next lane so it could pass. Instead it pulled right up on my ass again. So I pulled over to the lane that I was in and the car did the same. I pushed on the gas pedal more and the car behind me sped up. I didn't like this. I had that feeling again like I did back at that gas station. I saw a red light up ahead and I had to stop. Of course there was no one else around. I kept on watching the rearview mirror trying to see a figure in there. I saw someone writing something down or at least had a pen in their hands. I couldn't see their face. I had a feeling I had needed to push down on the pedal but something else was telling me to wait. I looked at the red light and it still hasn't changed. I knew we had thirty more seconds left for it to turn back to green. I looked back into the mirror to see the person talking on the phone. It only lasted fifteen seconds. Only fifteen more seconds to go. As I counted down in my head I felt even more nervous more than I ever had. I saw the door open and a foot touched the ground. I saw his face then. It was one of Kaiba's patrol people. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. I saw him touch my car. I only had one thing on my mind at that moment. To protect Yami and get to the safe zone as fast as I could.

I slammed on my breaks making me launch forward right when the light turned green. I looked in my review mirror seeing the Vampire face and then ran to his car to come catch up to me. I went as fast as my car would let me and the guy was five feet behind me. When he started to get closer and closer I was shaking. I didn't know why I was like this now and really didn't want to know why but when I saw him stop and looked to see that we were in the safe zone. I sighed with relief as I started to slow down to the speed limit.

I looked over at Yami to see him still past out after what happened. I was so relieved of that too. I didn't want him to worry about me or him being taking to Kaiba because of The Pendant. I relaxed a bit as I drove till a half a mile away from Akio's territory. I pulled into a gas station and parked. I didn't want to call Ngozi just yet and I didn't have the heart to wake up Yami either so that he could call his mom. So instead I put my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes so I could think better.

I decided to not tell Yami about the little car chase so that meant I would have to call Ngozi first and hope that Yami wouldn't wake up when I was talking to Ngozi. I thought Yami deserved sleep being with me all day. I laughed inside my head. Instead of a day it felt like I've known him for years. I know that might sound funny but really I was sort of excited about that. I had to shake my head from side to side to get my thoughts straight. I must be a little bit tired that's all. I leaned back into my chair and looked around through the windows to make sure no one was watching us. I looked over at Yami one more time making sure he was a sleep and listening to his heart beat for a couple of minutes. Thinking it was clear, I picked up my cell phone out of the cup holder so I could call Ngozi.

"_Thank god!"_

I heard Ngozi say when he picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too Ngozi." I heard him laugh on the other side of the phone.

"_Hello Anzu. So I'm guessing you are either past Kaiba's Territory or you're at his Mom's place by now?" _

"No we are not at his mom's yet. But we are in the safe zone between The Kaiba's and Akio's Territory." It was silence on the other end. At first I thought my phone dropped the call till he answered back worried.

"_I thought you would be there by now? I know something must have happened. Tell me?"_I sighed.

"We were basically clear till the last mile and a half. Nothing happened besides a car accident on our way down and there was bunch of blood I had to ask Yami to distract me or I might have gone out of the car to start killing people for blood." I heard something in the back ground like crashing.

"_What just one moment." _

I heard Ngozi getting onto Jonouchi for something then he came back on._ "Hey is it alright if I put you on speaker?" _

"Yeah." I heard a chorus of hi's enter the phone.

"_So it was that bad?" _I heard Ngozi say.

"Yeah it was."

"_What was that bad?" _I heard Jason say. I rolled my eyes I wasn't going to say anything to him. Of course I was quiet on the phone so Ngozi said it for me.

"Anyways," I said hoping no one would ask anything about the blood. "The the last mile and a half there was this black car following us. He wouldn't get off my butt either and when it came to a red stop light I wasn't really happy about stopping. I waited till he got out of the car to leave. And now we are at this gas station in the safe zone."

"_Hmmmm. I would have thought they would catch you tomorrow like that not tonight."_

I nodded and forgot to say something in the phone. "Yeah I thought that too. I just came up with two possibilities about this though. One it could be that there security is really high because of last run in or two it could be that spy." I heard a frustrated sigh.

"_You really think so Anzu?"_

"Yes. I most defiantly do."

"_I'll start doing back ground check on people then."_

"I just hope we won't run into any trouble on the way back."

"_I'm sure you won't Anzu. Right Jonouchi?"_ I heard Mai ask Jonouchi.

I heard a Yep from Jonouchi after he got hit by Mai. And I laughed at them to then quickly shut up when I saw Yami stir in his sleep.

"So how's Yami doing?" Ebba asked in a motherly voice. I had to smile.

"He's good. He's sleeping right now. He slept through the whole car chase too. I just think he's really warn out at the moment."

"_That's good then."_ I could feel her smile through the phone.

"_Anzu I'm going to call Akio real quick again to see if he can't follow you on the way back. He already knows that you are going to be there so stop at the line and talk to one of his guards you know exactly what to get when that happens."_ Once again I smiled.

"Thanks Ngozi you're the best." I heard him laugh. "I guess I better go. Yami's about to wake up from the way he keeps on tossing and turning." I heard byes and a click meaning that the phone call had ended.

I looked over at Yami as I heard his heart beat getting faster. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Are we there?" Yami asked through a groggy voice.

"No we are not there Mr. Sleeping Beauty, but we are in the other safe zone now though." He glared at me and then stretched with a yawn. "Also can you call your mom and tell her that we will be there soon?" I asked looking at the clock it now saying midnight. He nodded and got out his phone and dialed a number.

I knew I should not be listening but with hearing like I do you couldn't help but listen.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered over on the other line.

"Hey Shin can you get mom on the phone?" I could tell Yami didn't like this person since he was forcing it to be polite.

"She's sleeping Yami." I heard the man say it meanly. Yami rolled his eyes.

"This is important wake her up!" Yami sort of yelled. I could tell these two never got along.

The next thing I knew I heard a lady's voice on there. I could tell she just woke up. "Yami?" I could tell there was hope in her voice.

"Hey mom." I heard a squeal of delight on the phone and a 'keep it down honey from that man'.

"Have you ever heard of not give your mom a heart attack when you don't call me sweetie? I thought something happened to you." I saw Yami smile and smile that I never seen before. It just made me smile too.

"Mom, I'm really sorry that I haven't called you. I really am. Things just been a little bit hectic these last couple of days. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Yami. I know that you are busy now days. So are you coming home?"

"Yeah mom but a friend of mine is coming too. And I don't know how long we'll be staying either."

"Oh okay. What's this friend of yours name?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Anzu and don't ask any more questions. Please." I heard a laugh.

"Okay Yami I won't. But I will when you get here alright?"

"Alright. Well I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Yam hung up the phone.

"You really don't like that Shin person do you? Is he your step father?" I asked as we back out of the parking space and getting out of the parking lot.

I saw him nod and sigh. "Yeah I don't like him at all. The only reason why him and my mom got married was because he got her pregnant with my half sister." I could tell he didn't want to talk about it at that moment so I didn't say anything to him.

We came up to the line that marked Akio's Territory. I saw someone next to my window as soon as I stopped. I rolled it down to see a Vampire. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes a light green. He was skinny and didn't look like he could fight but he could really pack a punch so no one really messed with him. "Akio. Why are you here? I thought I was supposed just to meet your guards?"

He leaned into the car were his head was inside. "Well Anzu. I heard about Mr. Yami over there and will do anything to help out an old friend. Specially if it evolves The Pendant. I will also follow you two on your way back and you may pass through here without any tickets from my guards they know that you are here." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Akio." He just nodded as he left in a hurry.

"So he's the one that owns this territory?"

I nodded. "Yes him and Ngozi used to be best friends. They still are but not as they used to be since they started to get territories." I said as I drove down the road.

Yami told me what street they lived on and I knew exactly where that was. We were quite till we got there.

"I hope she likes you." He said as he got out of the car.

I laughed. "I bet she will. Just this isn't about me Yami. It's all about you I said following him to the front door.

12345678910

**Dancer: My poll is closed now and the winner is One Long Story so this won't end anytime soon. Also last chapter a couple of people asked me if I make this stuff up about all the creatures. Yes I do make all of this up. I even sometimes read books and take that Idea and make it my own…if ya know what I mean….there is also more information about all of these creatures that Anzu is not telling Yami right now…but we will learn the rest in about 5 or 6 chapters. Anyways and if anyone can guess right on what Happened to Anzu and why she has anger issues then put it in your review and you get a prize…if no one can't get it right then you have to wait till Chapter 10 to see what happened to her. Anyways R&R. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Dancer: I'm doing this knew updating schedule thing for me. Hopefully it works out. Each time I update I will update one story twice for ex: I update this story then a week or two later I update it again then go on with the next story which will be the same unless I have writers block then I'll skip it or I have a one-shot or a chapter of a different story for someone's bday or something special. Anyways I would like to thank the people how reviewed last chapter. **

**Angel Diary**

The Fandom

**fantasia-49**

**Dicequeen**

**TheButterflyFairy122**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I haven't put this up in like forever…I don't own Yugioh and I never will. (pouts)

**Chapter 9**

I let Yami lead me to the door of his house…well his mother, step father, and his half sister lived here anyways. He tried to turn the door knob but it wouldn't open so before he could even ring the doorbell I did. He looked at me and glared. I just smirked at him. I heard footsteps in the house. I could tell the person was awake but sleepy the way I heard there footsteps fall. I felt Yami tense beside me as the door opened.

It was Yami's mom that opened the door. She looked slim like Yami but shorter. She also had his blonde hair color that made up his lightning strikes. His face looked a little bit like hers too, just the rest must have been his fathers. She immediately hugged him then turned to face me. She stared at me in awe for a minute then she gasped.

"Yami, you can't hang out with her!" I knew from the outburst that she had to know about us Vampires. I was surprised that she lived this long to know about us. Since the Big Twelve usually killed or erased there minds in the human world that knew.

"Why mom?" Yami asked it a bit harsh. He was mad because she said that. Weird.

"You just can't." Was all she said. I could tell she was scared not in an 'I'm going to run away scared', but scared as in for someone else.

Yami glared at her. "Well mom Anzu is my friend and I know that somehow I have Vampire blood in me because of this," Yami pulled at The Pendant that was stuck inside his shirt so that we both could see it. The Pendant was glowing red. I heard her gasp again. "It's also stuck to me too and I need to know how I got Vampire blood in me." I saw her sigh in defeat as she let Yami and me in.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. I'm tried." She said as she walked up stairs not talking to me at all.

"I'm sorry Anzu. She never acted like that before." I could tell Yami actually sounded sorry for me. I did something that I would have never expected to do in my life. I hugged him. I felt him tense up but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright Yami it's not your fault. But from her reaction we all know the truth right?" He just nodded against my shoulder. It really upset him then he let go of me as if nothing bothered him. I looked at him confusedly.

"Anzu don't look at me like that. I'm fine. It's just I've been friends with worse people then you and she thinks I shouldn't hang out with you but she let me hang out with worse people. It just doesn't make sense." He said walking up the stairs. I really didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. I was to busy listening to Yami.

I put a hand on his left shoulder making him turn around. "Maybe because she's doesn't want you going through something that she went through before?" He shrugged as we came up to a door. His purple eyes look straight into mine.

"Maybe." He opened the door. "Ladies first." He said his arm presenting the room. I rolled my eyes. I walked into the room. It had to be his room. The bed was a twin size, there were rock band postures everywhere from all over the world. I saw a guitar over by the end of his bed. And a desk that only had a computer on it. His room was white, dark blue and black. I picked up his guitar.

"I didn't know that you played guitar." He walked up to me taking the guitar from my hands.

"Used to play the guitar. When I was being a really big rebel to Mom and Shin. I was fourteen at the time. I quit playing it at fifteen." He then put the guitar back on its stand. I sat on his bed as I watched him go into another door. It was the bathroom. When he closed it the guitar brought back memories.

There was this boy named William, He was just six months older then me. So he was already eighteen and I was about to turn eighteen in a couple of days. He was always so sweet to me. He gave me flowers all the time, red roses to be exact. I don't know how he could afford them (though he did work at a flower store) but he always got me them each week. He even played the guitar and made a beautiful song for me. My own dad even approved of him and he rarely approved people. I was so happy. My brothers loved to hang out with him, my little sister thought I was lucky. My mom and I talked how he would be the perfect husband.

"Anzu are you alright?" I looked down to see Yami beside me but on the ground where he had to look up at me.

I growled. "Leave me alone Yami." He seemed taken back but got up leaving me to my thinking.

I got up and walked out of his bedroom. I could have sworn that these couples of days have been the most of going through my past and my family. I didn't like it one bit. I hated my past because it was a life that I would have loved till that day. I love my family now don't get me wrong just they love there life as Vampires and I don't. I would have wished to be like my sister. All old and wrinkly, instead of immortally.. well, almost immortally. Just sometimes I have to remind myself things happen for a reason right? Well I'm not getting this reason at all.

I walked down the stairs to the living room. Once again I didn't pay any attention to it. I opened the front door so I could get to my car and get Yami's things out of the trunk. His things weren't heavy they were very very light where it felt like I wasn't even carrying them. When I came back to his room I put his things down by his chair that was in there in a corner that I didn't notice before. I whipped around to here the bedroom door open again and saw it was Yami with clothes in his hands.

"Um I thought you would like some pajama's to sleep in tonight and stole my sister's clothes. I hope they fit you since you two are the same height." I could tell Yami wanted to say something else but instead he just gave me the clothes and I walked into the restroom. I was going to argue at first but as I listened I heard his sister mummer in her sleep so after he went in there just to get me something I didn't want to make him have to take them back. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. They were all black with cross bones all over the pajama bottoms and a flaming skull on the pajama shirt.

I came out of the bathroom to see Yami sitting in his chair rubbing his eyes to stay awake. He yawned then he saw me. "That black looks really good with your skin." He said through another yawn. I just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. What is your half sister like?"

He smiled. "Well we sort of get along. It just depends on the day that is. She believes in stuff like you that's for sure. And she dresses up like a punk." I laughed.

"So she's sort of like you in a way?" It was his turn to shrug.

"I guess. She looks a lot like mom. Sometimes I wonder if she's even Shin's daughter." I looked at him confusedly. He caught my confusion once again.

"What I mean is that she never acts like him or even looks like him, or maybe she just is his daughter but has nothing in common with him." I nodded some children are like that.

"Well let's get to bed Vamp girl." Yami said as he stretched. "You can have the bed I'll just sleep here." I glared at him and moved toward him and his chair.

"No you can sleep in your bed and I can have the chair. You're still Human you need a comfortable place to sleep. I can basically sleep anywhere and still get more sleep then you." I said my face really close to his. I heard him gulp.

"I don't care Anzu. We don't have a guest room in this house or you would be sleeping in that room but since we don't you will be sleeping in my bed because you are the guest. Sorry Anzu it's just how I was raised." He said looking into my eyes. I stormed over to his bed and got in. I was going to sleep in that chair!

"Night." I heard him mumble.

"Night." I whispered back.

I sat there for an hour looking up at the ceiling and making shapes with in it because I was bored out of my mind and I did not want to think or let my mind wonder. I even listened to Yami's heartbeat start slowing down to it got to a perfect slow rhythm. It almost put me to sleep till I remembered that I needed to move him to get to sleep in that chair. Don't get me wrong I love sleeping in beds just I've been so used to sleeping on a couch or in a chair that that's what I wanted to sleep in. I walked over to him and picked him up. The last time I picked him up was in that alley and I felt nothing but this time was different. I felt something and it was weird feeling. I shook it off and put him in his bed. The Pendant till glow red as I put the comforter over him. I watched him for a couple of minutes. He seemed peaceful while he slept. I watched him breath slowly. Before I got to much caught up with him. I went over to the chair and closed my eyes.

12345678910

I opened my eyes to see it was still dark outside. I went into the bathroom where I had left my clothes and got my phone out of my pocket. It said it was six seventeen in the morning. The wired thing was usually I sleep till only five in the morning. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring at that moment. I walked out of the room trying not to wake up Yami. I heard the T.V. going down stairs. I walked carefully making no noise. At least these stairs weren't old like the ones at the college Yami goes to. I looked around a corner to see a girl that looked a lot like Yami's mother, the only different was that she was wearing all black pajama's and black riding gloves on. I noticed that her finger nails were black.

I sat next to her. She didn't notice me since her eyes were glued to the T.V. blinking three times a minute. I looked over to the window of the back of the house next to a door. In the window a huge Christmas tree. Usually I would see smaller Christmas trees here in Japan since we really don't celebrate it that much. I do though….by myself. My kind lives almost forever they just forget about basically all holidays really. I used to love Christmas so much and it was so fun picking presents and give them to people and-. I was brought out of my thoughts by Yami's half sister looking at me.

"I see that you like the Christmas tree?" I nodded.

"It's just reminding me of home." I looked at her clearly now. She really looked like her mother and nothing of Shin, well I haven't seen him but there looked like no one but her mom in her. I saw her golden eyes swimming with curiosity.

"I'm from America, just I've been here in Japan for um a while." I said looking at the rest of the room. The T.V. was across from us and we sat on a long couch that could sit three people. Then on the right side of the couch there was a recliner that had the same color of the couch. On my side of the couch there was a small table to put drinks on. Pictures were all over the wall even one picture that might disturb Shin all the time. It was Yami's Father for sure. He had the same hair as Yami, same eye color but more buff then Yami. (If Yami could make it to the Gym then Yami could be like his father.) They both also had the same white skin just his fathers was a bit lighter then Yami's. From the picture they looked like they were both the same height now. Which would be five foot and ten inches. In the picture though his father was holding him while Yami smiled very close to the picture. It must have been when he was two.

"I see that Yami stole my pajamas for you. Are you like his girlfriend or something?" I had to laugh out loud. That was funny.

"No," I said catching my breath pretty quickly. "I am not his girlfriend. Just a friend." Her feet came up on the couch and she put her head on her knees. Her arms warped around them with the right hand with the remote.

"Then why did he invite you over? He's never had a girl spend the night with him." Her head turned toward me.

I just smiled. "Adult business." She seemed to get mad at that.

"But I'm sixteen!" I smiled and heard footsteps coming down the stairs I turned around to see Yami's hand on the wall and rubbing his eyes with his left hand. He came over and sat between us still in his clothes from yesterday.

"Well to bad." I heard Yami say sleepily. She stuck her tongue out at him and he pushed her off the couch. She landed right on her butt with a thud. She looked up and glared at him. She then got up and flipped him off, going upstairs. Yami tried to old a laugh in but couldn't.

"You're so mean." I said to him, pushing him.

"No it's just one of those days she's really talkative specially with someone new and I usually never get a long with her if she's going to be really talkative. I like it when she's quite." I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Well me and my brothers got a long real well. Besides a couple of fights here and there but they were really protective of me and my little sister. So maybe you should do the same." He looked at me then sighed.

"Yeah but they weren't your halves." He got up and walked into another room. I followed him into this room and saw it was the kitchen. It was smaller then the living room but it was really nice. Every thing was either black or white. I step in front of the refrigerator before he could grab the handle to it. Instead he touched my arm making that wired feeling again.

"So you're just going to be mean to her?" I gave him a challenging look. He smirked at me.

"Yes. I am going to be mean to her. And trust me you will be tired of her by the end of the day." I just rolled my eyes at him as I let him get whatever he wanted out of the refrigerator. I walked back into the living room to see Yami's sister there again. She came up to me nervously. Her eyes looking side to side then right at me.

"Um do you think you can help me out with something?" She asked me. I nodded. I was going to show Yami that I was not going to get tired of her. Then again they lived together all of there lives so it would be way easier for me.

I followed her up the stairs. We passed Yami's room then other doors till the last one in the hall way. She opened it. Her room was totally done in black and skulls where the only color there was….well almost. Her bed was all black and so were her walls. Even her dressers. The only colors were the carpet, the skulls, and a shelf with books on it that had color. She walked into her closet and started to set out clothes. She put a really nice pretty dress out, then she started to put out other clothes that I would have never wear in my life time. She just really loved to dress really punk and gothic.

"See I'm going to go on this date with this guy this weekend and I need your help with what I should wear….since my mom won't help me. She doesn't approve of the guy either does dad but who cares because I don't…maybe I should ask my brother?" She told me whispering the last part to herself. To bad she didn't know I was a Vampire or she might have kept that to herself. "Anyways what's your name? My name is Yumi." She said putting her last outfit out.

"Anzu, and what is this guy like?" I asked her trying to be polite. If my mom were alive she would have a freaking out session because of these clothes.

She sighed dreamily as she turned around to look at me. "He nice to me, funny, strong, protective-" Oh my god. She just kept on going and going and going what he was like. I was beginning to see why Yami never got along with his sister all the time. I wouldn't want someone to talk like this on and on and on about someone. I mean yeah it's good but this was like way to much information. I put my hand up to stop her talking.

"He sounds really nice, why don't your parents approve of them?" She sighed as she sat down on her bed where there weren't any clothes.

"They don't like the way he dresses or the way he was late to my date last time with him. He got really nervous too the last time he was here and sort of made a bad impression of himself." She moved some of her clothes so I could sit by her.

"Well how about you dress up as yourself. You don't have to dress up in any fancy or new clothes just for him. Some guys just like there girls to dress up like themselves not to impress." She looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded remembering William. He was defiantly like that. I sighed inwardly as the door opened to see Yami walking in.

"Has she tortured you to death yet?" He asked looking at the clothes on the bed then back at me. I shook my head at him.

"Nope, and you need to change since you still have the clothes on from yesterday." He glared at me but then turned to his half sister.

"Mom wants to know if you ate breakfast already." She nodded and Yami left the room.

After that Yumi still tried everything on that she put out on her bed for her date. I really liked the pretty full black dress one that she had but she tried that one on first and didn't like it, till after all of the others that she tried on she finally agreed that the black one would work. I looked over the clock when she went to the bathroom to change into different clothing. It was a little past noon. I heard her mom yell from down stairs that lunch was ready. I got up and went down stairs to see Yami eating at the table. He gestured to the chair where I would face him. I sat down while his sister sat on the left side and his mom on the right side.

Their mother smiled at me instead of glaring like I first thought she was going to do. "Kids I have something to tell both of you. Anzu you may listen if you want to or not since this all does have to do the explaining to you, Yami, and Yumi. Also Anzu please call me Jane" Yumi looked at her mom very confusedly, but so did Yami and I both. She sighed before she started.

"I am getting a divorce with Shin," Yumi was the first one to drop her fork that she was about to cut into her steak. "We have been trying to hide it from you Yumi and it was easier to hide it from Yami since he wasn't here. There is also a reason why Shin hasn't been his self lately too around you Yumi." Yumi looked so confused and so did Yami. I never met Shin he wasn't here at the moment. I guess he had left earlier. She sighed again trying to get a hold of her self. "Yumi Shin isn't your real father." Now Yumi stood up shaking her head. At least Yami took the whole Vampire thing well but I didn't know if Yumi could take that Shin wasn't her father. I saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"So I've been lied to? How long have you known? Who's my real father!?" Yumi yelled knocking her plate to the ground in the process. Her mom flinched hearing the plate shatter. Yami didn't move one bit. He was too shocked at the information.

"I've known before you were even born Yumi. Your real father is Yami's father. Yes you both are brother and sister and not just half brother and sister you were believed to know of." Yumi slowly sat back into her chair. She stared at her mother for the longest time before she could say anything.

"That's not fair mom. That's not fair at all. Why didn't you tell us?" Yumi had tears come down her cheeks. Her mother sighed. Silence filled the room Yami started to eat his food but didn't look at his mom, Yumi, or me. Just at his plate. Jane just looked over at me.

"I'll start from the beginning." She said looking at both Yumi and Yami. Yumi still had tears and Yami's face was emotionless. I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset. It made me worried. "Yumi you know how you love to read about Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards and Witches?" I saw Yumi nod. "They are real Yumi." Yumi glared at her mother, her hands turning into fist.

"You expect me to believe that, especially after you lied to me and Yami!?" Yumi yelled at Jane. Jane flinched once again.

"Yumi, what if I told you Anzu is a Vampire?" Jane whispered to her. Yumi looked at me for the longest time. She shook her head at first then she touched me. She flinched back rubbing her hand back to warmth.

"I don't believe this at all." She said taking a few steps back.

"Don't make me do what I had to do with Yami to make you believe that I'm a Vampire." Yami froze and slowly put his hand to his neck. He shuddered at the memory. He finished his plate and washed it in the sink. He then got a broom and started to clean up the broken glass on the floor. Yami threw away the steak and gave me a serious look. I didn't know what that meant at all.

"What did you do to him?" Yumi asked. I looked over back at Yami and he nodded. As if he was telling me to do what I did to him. I walked so quickly to her that she jumped when I touched her making her realize I was there in front of her. I put my face next to her neck letting my fangs grow. Her blood was as sweet as Yami's but it wasn't as appealing to me as his was. I was way much more control then I did when I did this to him. I guess it had to do what happened to me. Men's blood was much sweeter to me then Women's blood. I felt her shiver beneath me as I moved my fangs back and fourth against her skin. I then let go of her and let my fangs disappear. Staring at me in shock she sat down wide eyed. I sat back down looking at Jane.

"I think she believes now." Yumi nodded when I said 'believes'. Her mom just glared at me but shook her head.

"At the beginning as I promised. I lived in New York City, New York in America. My father was a very good business man. My mom died when I was little and I was an only child. My father was away all the time and I felt lonely. He would send me things to know he hadn't forgotten me but I still felt like he had since he never came home. I had a lot of friends. I could trust any of them. Actually I could probably trust a lot of people I see a first time but I knew I had to be careful but that was the way I was. I just graduated high school when I met him, Kichirou Motou. Kichirou was buying some food at the grocery store. I had accidentally bumped into him when I tried to garb bread at the very top. He grabbed it for me and he looked like the most handsome man in the world. After that I didn't see him again for months till I started to go to college. I saw him and we started to talk. Then we started to do things together to the point where he proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life. Before I could say yes he had told me that he need to tell me something. That's when he told me about Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Witches, and Faeries are real. I believed every word he had said. I loved him so much I didn't care if he had Vampire blood in his Human blood.

"I told my father that I was getting married. When I told him that he flew right on home to meet his future son-in-law. My dad at first liked him then the more he found out about Kichirou he didn't like him so much and that's with out the whole Vampire stuff. My father came up to me and told me directly he didn't like him. I had told him he better because Kichirou was the man I was in love with and Kichirou meant the world to me. So my father went through with it and I didn't know at the time but the wedding would be the last day I would ever talk to my father again.

"At the wedding I got to meet his family, well the one's that had Vampire blood. There was one full Vampire in his family and she was the most beautiful Vampire I seen. She was the one that married a Human. She was trying to bread out the Vampire within her family but at the same time fall in love too. Also with Vampire blood mixed with Human blood she told me it smelled sweeter and it made the Human live as long as a Vampire which is basically immortal unless you died the one way they do die." She said looking at me. I just nodded. I could tell Yami and Yumi were into the story big time. So that meant since Yami having Vampire blood made him live forever like me. I was happy about that and I didn't know why. That also meant that Yumi had Vampire blood too…I think. I would just have to see later after the story.

"We moved to Japan where he was originally born. I worked at a local clothes store while he worked at a business place like my dad, but unlike my dad he was home all the time. We were so busy with work and trying to gain as much money as we could so that if we wanted to start a family we would have money to help us with. At the time I really wasn't thinking about starting a family. All I wanted at that time was Kichirou. I loved it when I saw him it made me anxious during the day that I couldn't see him. It was about a year later that we made at lot and a lot of money and that's when I found out I was pregnant with Yami.

"Once Yami was born Kichirou was always with him. He used to do everything with Yami. He was the perfect father. At the same time he made sure Yami didn't have Vampire blood. After he thought he didn't have Vampire blood he was happy to for Yami. He thought that Yami didn't have to go through the same things he did. I guess he's wrong now though." She said to Yami. Yami nodded. He folded his arms and wasn't really happy with this conversation. "Anyways," Jane continued. "we both basically spoiled Yami a lot when he was just a baby and Kichirou even took you to work were my work wouldn't let me. His wouldn't either just since he was much in the higher ranks they let him and he still got work done.

"Yami had just turned three when it happened. Kichirou came home and he was acting all wired. Yami was taking his nap since I was home that day. He took me to the kitchen and told me we were getting a divorce. I had looked at him crazily. I didn't believe him till he shoved the papers in my hands. I broke down crying right then. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I could have sworn that he was going to hug me but then he had backed out and went to pack his things. When he came back I could see that he had been crying too. It was all too weird for me. He made me sign the papers. He told me to give it to the court. I saw his metal box that held his necklace. The Pendant he had called it. It had been passed down generations to generations so it could be hid and protected. Anyways I threw it out the window and told him to leave. Of course I saw him looking for it outside but he didn't find it and left. I didn't know if he had said goodbye to Yami or not but if I knew him as well as I did then he had.

"Then a couple of days later I found out I was pregnant again. I had also met Shin. He was nice. So I made him believe it was his child so he could marry me. I knew it wasn't but I had got fried from my job because I was so depressed and I didn't show up or call from work for a couple of days. He had tones of money so I married him for my kids. I had to or we would have been poor. You guys have to understand. It was so hard for me to get married again but I only did it so you kids could grow up with a father and so that you guys could live a good life with money and not be alone like I was. I'm still in love with your father." I saw her tears coming down her eyes. She never loved Shin she still loved Kichirou. I saw Yami hug her and Yumi too.

"Maybe he divorced you for a reason?" I said breaking up there group hug.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked me.

"Well you did say he was acting really weird. This is just a theory. See Vampires aren't supposed to be in love with Humans. It is against our law. The ones that do are usually killed by the Big Twelve. Maybe something had happened to where he was exposed and he had to leave quickly to protect you and Yami? I don't know if that is true or not but the way you said he was acting that just seems like it." I saw her smile.

"Maybe but I won't ever know. I hope your Theory is true Anzu. I really do but I won't know till he comes back and tells me." She whispered. I hugged her this time. She didn't flinch away from my coldness just welcomed it. I pulled back and looked at Yami and Yumi. Yumi wasn't crying anymore but I could tell she wasn't mad at her mom. Yami I still couldn't tell which still had me worried.

"Yami I want to see if Yumi has Vampire blood which I bet she does but just incase make her put her hand on the Pendant." He pulled it out and it was glowing red. He made her touch the chain it took a couple of seconds before she pulled back real fast looking at the chain imprint on her fingers. My phone started to ring. I rolled my eyes as I excused myself so I could answer my phone. I looked at the collar ID and saw that it was Ngozi.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Anzu are you alright?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yeah….why what's wrong?" I asked walking out the front door into the cold. It looked like it had snowed more then the day before.

"Everything is fine now. After we got done talking to you we went out to hunt. When we came back this morning the place was trashed. It was like someone was looking for something and it smelled like Werewolf. I didn't call you like I should have earlier but I wanted to make sure about some things of my security. So when you and Yami leave there just head straight to the airport on your way down here. Don't stop by our apartment. Also Ebba will pack your bags." I nodded and decided to tell him about Yumi.

"We also have another problem."

"What's that?" He asked worriedly again.

"Yami has a sister that has Vampire blood too. Should we take us with her?" I asked him. There was a long pause.

"Yeah. Take her with you. Who has the Vampire blood?" He asked. I could tell his voice was strained now. To much stress lately I had bet.

"Their Father but we'll tell you the story once we get there." I told him.

"Okay just make sure you make it back her safe alright?"

"Alright." I hung up the phone and walked back inside. I saw Yami, Yumi and Jane talking to one another. I could tell that Yami was better again and I could see his emotions on his face. He saw me and looked worried. I guess I had a worried look on my face.

"Anzu what's wrong?" He asked me as he walked closer to me as I came into the kitchen. I ignored him as I walked over to his mom. I could feel his stare on my back.

"Jane is it alright if Yumi comes with us?" Before she could answer I started to talk again. "Yami and I and the rest of my family are going to Europe for a Vampire reunion. Since Yami has The Pendant which is really dangerous and it's stuck to his neck. We are going to try and get it off of him. I just talked to Ngozi and our place was looked bad and trashed as if someone was looking for something which I fear it's The Pendant that we have. Also the Big Twelve would love to know the story how Yami got The Pendant and Ngozi might be thinking it would be safer if Yumi was with us. Of course we will try to keep you safe from harms way." I said hoping she got my meaning.

"Alright," She whispered. "As long as Yami tells me how he found the Pendant in the first place." Yami started to talk to her as I looked over at Yumi.

"Sorry about your date Saturday." I said to her she shrugged at me.

"It doesn't matter now I get to go on an adventure and see real Vampires." From being mad at her mom to being happy about Vampires. I just shook my head. She was a weird one. While Yami was still talking to his mom I made a quick phone call to Akio telling him that we would be leaving soon. He told me that he would be there by the time we were ready to leave. I told Yami and Yumi to get there stuff and put it in my car. Of course Yami just had to put his bags in the car since they were already packed. I changed back to my cloths that I had yesterday on and saw Yumi carrying two bags down full of cloths. Yami and Yumi had enough cloths to last about a week which was good. Yumi was wearing black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt and a coat. I saw Akio pull up into the driveway.

"Okay Yumi you can either ride with us and sit in Yami's lap or You can ride with Akio. He doesn't bite trust me." I said with a smile.

"I'll ride with you two." I saw Yami glare at her and fold his arms. I just wanted to laugh at his actions.

"Be safe you two." Jane said as she hugged her children.

Putting her stuff in trunk I gave Akio the thumbs up that we were ready to go. I saw him smile at me. I got in as did Yami and Yumi. I could tell Yami wasn't going to be happy on the way back. Yumi sat in his lap and he glared at her.

"Why do you have such a bony ass?" He asked angrily

"Why do you have to be a smart ass?" She said angrily back. I put my hand up to my face. It was going to be a long drive.

12345678910

**Dancer: I had fun writing Yumi. At first she was only going to be in there for like one sentence then she became like this. And she was only going to be his half sister but then I decided to make her his full sister and yeah you probably get the point. Anyways next chapter you get to find out what happened to Anzu….I will let you guess one more time on what happened to her. I will give you a prize which will be one question you want to know out of this whole story (be wise about this one question). Also I will give you a hint. It has been said in the story before on what happened to her and it sort of hints it just a tad (like a 0.5percent) in this chapter…well that's what it feels like to me. Anyways R&R. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Dancer: I think you guys will love the end of the chapter…trust me you will. No one got what happened to Anzu right so there will be no winner. Sorry. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chapter.**

The Fandom

**Angel Diary**

**fantasia-49**

**Atem-Tea Love 4ever**

**Celeste5502 **

**Chapter 10**

I was getting tired of it. My siblings and I never fought this much in my life, and we only have been driving for five minutes. I was about to tell them to shut up or I would literally throw them out of this car. This sort of reminded me of the time Mai and Jonouchi got into that huge fight. Ngozi kicked them out for one night and they came back begging to get back in. It was a bad situation back then but now when we all look at it we all laugh our butts off.

Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel I though they would shut up after five minutes but nooo they don't. I think I liked it when it was just me and Yami. I wished Yumi didn't come with us but oh well. I was the one that call Ngozi and told him and he told me to bring her with us so I guess it was sort of my fault in a way. I told myself five minutes more. If they didn't shut their mouths then I would yell at them. I watched the clock and the road at the same time as I drove. When the clock said five minutes later I yelled at them. "Shut the fuck up you two!" That literally shut them up. I saw Yami glaring at his sister, Yumi, and Yumi glaring at him. I had to smile. Brotherly and Sisterly love…even though it used to be half brotherly and sisterly love. I even wondered if it bothered them about being full siblings instead of halves but I wasn't going to ask just yet since they just found out. I would rather have it soaked into there minds first before I would ask them.

"Sorry Anzu, its Yami's fault." Yumi said folding her arms and looking out the window.

"How is it my fault, Yumi? When I don't have the bonny ass." I put my hand in between them.

"Talk one more time to each other I swear I will throw you two out of this car. Got it?" They both nodded. Yumi seemed scared of me at that moment but Yami didn't even seem scared at all, just normal. I was glad he was trying to act normal. Once we go to England, which is where the reunion will be this year, I would ask him how he felt. I was sort of dying to know how he felt right now. I was glad that he was taking it all in very well on the outside but want about mentally? Was he okay that way? I had to shake my head mentally. Why was I all of a sudden worried about him like that now? I sighed. These last couple of days now have been very weird. I think it was Christmas Eve right? Well I would have to check later when we got to the airport. I wasn't about to check my phone now since I was driving and I wasn't really wanting to get attention from the two beside me at that moment either. With Yumi she might ask me what I was doing and then Yami would tell her to shut up and then they would get into there argument again. Maybe I should have just made her ride with Akio instead of us. That reminded me. I looked in the review mirror to make sure he was behind us. He was, but three cars back. That was good. He was going to be keeping a low profile that way.

"Anzu, um since I'm new to this whole thing can you explain about the Vampires that I am going to meet soon?" Yumi asked me nicely. I bet she was trying to stay on my good side instead of staying on my bad side.

"Like what do you mean?" Yami spoke up before Yumi could.

"The History of your Vampire family. Like Ngozi and all of them." Yami said looking at me. I smiled as I turned my head back to the road. Since I heard most of there parents' story and some of theirs I could give them that.

"I'll tell you two about all of them but you must not interrupt me with questions in the middle, got it?" They both nodded there heads. "Good, because if you do I'm going to snap since most of the stories will explain one another."

"Around a thousand years ago there was a war," I put up my pointing finger to both of them. "I will not tell you about this war. I am not allowed to speak to humans about it." I sighed I knew this was coming Yami and Yumi both looked confused.

"We have Vampire blood though? Why can't we know about it?" I sighed. I really didn't want to answer that. I was going to lie again. I didn't want to explain that I didn't' know that much about it and that we are supposed to keep our mouths shut about this to Humans, and since I don't know about Humans having Vampire blood was a good idea yet to tell them. So they were going to get some type of lie from me or maybe not lying and tell them this. It was true so I'll tell them this instead,

"I don't know if I can to Humans that have Vampires blood, Yumi. Really I shouldn't be telling you this at all. In till further notice but I can trust you two." I could tell Yumi brighten up. I couldn't trust her like I could Yami but I knew I could though. Which was weird. Unlike Yami which took me like almost a day to trust him through guilt I could trust Yumi bit more quickly but I might have to have her do more things to get this more trusting between her and I though. I'm also hoping that this will help between Yami and me to get more trust out each other too. I don't know why but I hoped by England that we could trust each other like best friends could.

"Anyways back to the war. Humans knew at this time about Vampires and all of the other creatures and Humans helped in the war as well but mainly in labor work. Humans I guess you can say they were sort of salves then again not. I'm not really for sure since this was a rumor and Ngozi would not tell us."

"So you mean you don't know? I thought you were supposed to." I glared at her she spoke up! Then again I think I slipped a little. Might as well say it now. I shook my head no.

"I know a little. The Big Twelve have been wanting it to not be known to us on what really happened. I only know rumors and one Ngozi told me which is a true one but I won't say anything about that one yet. I just might let the Big Twelve explain it." I said as I had to stop because car came out in front of us with out even looking that we were coming so I honked my horn.

"But why they not want you to know?" Okay I have to agree with Yami big time. She was very talkative and he was not.

"I have no Idea why Yumi. They just didn't want a lot of damn information out at all. So I have no Idea. Maybe they will say when we meet them?" It was more of a question for me as it was for them too. I had no Idea if they were going to tell us or not. "Now will you let me continue? You can ask me questions afterwards." I empathized afterwards for her. She smiled nervously as she nodded.

"Anyways, Ngozi was a Human at the time. He lived in Africa, somewhere in Egypt to be exact. He was bitten by the fifth leader, and I will not tell you his name since we are not allowed to for protecting reasons," I glared at Yumi again. She immediately shut her mouth when she saw me glare at her. "He then was changed into a vampire. At that time the Vampires were trying to create an army, a huge one just to beat this one Vampire. Not a lot of us say his name but everyone knows what his name is. He's the one that got us here today the way Humans don't know about us anymore. I will not talk about it since I'm not aloud to." This time it was Yami who spoke up.

"Okay, I do not like this. Its two much gap holes. Why can't we know?" I stopped at a red light and turned my head toward them both.

"Look, I don't know what they will do when they find out you guys have Vampire blood. I don't know if they'll erase your memories since they do that to most humans that know us or kill you which is like ten percent possible but not likely. Two; I don't want to talk all about the war either since I don't know that much, alright? Please don't ask anymore questions or I'm going to throw you out….Last warning." This made him turn back to the window. I didn't know what was getting into me but I was pretty pissed off at all of these damn question. My stupid temper was flaring again. Of course it was there fault for arguing in the first place.

"Anyways after he was changed he fought for the good side but around his homeland. The main war with Zacarias Estrella el Caer," I sort of cringed at the name. "Was somewhere else. It was a week after Ngozi changed the war ended." out of the corner of my eye Yumi had her hand raised and Yami was rolling his eyes. I clenched my teeth. "What Yumi?"

"Who is this Zacarias Estrella el Caer? It sounds like Spanish." I sort of jumped at the name. Yami looked like he wanted to hit his head against the window. I wondered if it was because the name was Spanish and for his sister begin a dummy?

"We do not speak his name. We can but he had done a lot of horrible things in that war and right before the war too. Also his name is Spanish." Yumi had the same thinking face like her brother but she seemed also embarrassed too.

"Anyways after the war Ngozi stayed with the filth leader for a year and went to explore Europe then there in one of his visits to Germany he meet Ebba, his wife.

"Ebba was born as a Vampire from a much respected territory. Her parents still own that one territory in Germany. They actually own half of Germany. Ebba never did once gage into battle over territory like Ngozi did, well not in till she met him, but she was the one that stayed home and looked over her blood brother and sisters and taught them the basics when she was old enough too. She was mainly the kind one. Really kind for Vampires that is. Besides that her life was simple and carefree. She and Ngozi met one night at her job. He was just there looking over things and was wanting to start being a territory leader himself where he had worked with the fifth leader. He had Akio, his best friend, on his side but he needed more. He really wasn't there to fall in love that night but he did. How they meet was he walked in and sat down not wanting anything. She then walked over to talk to him since she saw him earlier. After that they hit if off immediately, also if you were wondering it was her families job, were it was only for Vampires, anyways after six months of being with each other they got married.

"After they got married Ebba started to help Ngozi and Akio to win territories. They had a lot more Vampires and other creatures on there side because of Ebba since her family was so poplar. They went to America to get these Territories. It's always a constant war zone in the United States, and still is, since there is a lot of land and a lot of Vampires. See our kind sort of battle each other all the time since its part of us. That's why most of the time there are only two or three in a family. My family actually doesn't fight a lot but that's because of Ngozi since he knows how to keep us at peace since he's lived so long."

"So what time period is this?" Yumi ask me I shrugged. I wasn't going to count at that moment.

"A Thousand years ago. I don't know what time period. I'm not in the mood to count" She seemed to be thinking as if some of this didn't make since. Of course I was still leaving out gap wholes because of what happened in the war.

"It was the middle ages I think." I nodded. That seemed to be right. "But weren't women doing the house work more then you know working at jobs? So how could Ebba being working?" I just shook my head.

"I said Vampire jobs. That let both genders in the Vampire world work. It was more hidden from the humans though since at that time they wanted us to be equal to them." Yumi and Yami had that confused look. I sighed. "They didn't want us to be advanced because they were scared. Humans get scared all the time at threats that could over take them. Behind there backs we were very advanced. But we hid it. Now days we don't have to though since they have finally came up to almost to our level and after the war Humans wanted nothing to do with us. That is one of the reasons why Humans today don't remember us. " I said hoping it made sense.

"Anyways. In the seventeen hundreds was when Akio left Ngozi and Ebba. Not because they were fighting or anything but because he just wanted to go on his own and see if he couldn't get territories like Ngozi could. Ngozi at one point did own about three states in the United States. In the 1900's, he never told me which ones but he did. Which is pretty impressive that he got that much though with all the workers that were under him."

"So who are these workers?" Yami asked me as we came to the nearest restaurant since Yumi was complaining that she was hungry. I let them order there food when we got inside I didn't pay attention to what they got there food. All I knew was when we sat down that Yumi was eating as fast as she could and Yami was eating very slowly and watching me. He would catch my every movement. He seemed to be in his own world. I saw Akio came in as well and sat in the chair next to mine. "Well?" Yami asked me again. I realized that I didn't answer his question.

"Sorry Yami." He just smiled at me as he stuck food in his mouth. "The workers are Vampires, some Werewolves that have forgiven Vampires, other shape shifters, some Cat People, Some Fey they are the ones that mainly stick to themselves though, and the Wizards and Witches. Mainly Vampires but if you're lucky then you might have the other three types of creatures. Ngozi only had Vampires at that time though but now he has at least one worker from each category. Well the last time I checked. I never really met his workers.

"Anyways after he had taken three states, he was walking around making portals to make sure no one got in the Territories. He was almost done till he smelled blood. He went directly to this sent of blood, he found a Human lying on the ground with a whole in his leg that was pouring blood. Someone had stabbed him. He was asking help from Ngozi to help save him. Ngozi had to try all of his might just not to suck the blood out of this Human. Even with his ability as a Vampire to run fast he knew this Human wouldn't have time to live and he seemed afraid to die. So Ngozi did what he thought was right to do. He bit him. After several hours the change was complete and the Human that was now a Vampire was knocked out. Ngozi took him to his place where Ebba was waiting for him. When she saw that new Vampire she was mad at Ngozi at first but then forgave him. She was really excited to see her new Blood son, well since she really didn't bite him she wasn't his blood mother but since she was married to Ngozi in a way she was.

"When he woke up he freaked out at first to see the world in a different way unlike his Human life he could see a whole lot more and was smarter but for a Vampire he is dumb." I said on a side note. "When he woke up the two found out his name was Katsuya Jonouchi. But he liked to be called Jonouchi instead. Jonouchi was a trouble maker when he was a Human. He never went to school like he was supposed to and made his parents really mad at him all the time. He told me all he did was got into trouble and he had to work all the time with his dad because of it. He never really got free time to his own. Though at the time it was bad to have idle hands but he didn't care he loved it when he was by himself and got to fish." With a mouth full Yumi spoke up.

"How old was he when he turned into a Vampire?" I was surprised that I could still hear her every word correctly.

"He was sixteen." I said. Yumi almost dropped her fork as she ate. "Anyways besides getting into trouble Jonouchi also had a boring life. So there's not much to say about him. Besides that he's a really good big brother to me though." I said smiling. Yami seemed to look toward the window and I wondered why. I looked out too and saw nothing but cars go by. I shrugged letting it pass.

"A year later it was 1901 Ebba found out that she was pregnant. Ngozi was so happy about it and so was Jonouchi since he was going to have a blood brother. After the baby was born they named him Jason. Jason was a really smart Vampire at the age of five. He was already helping his father with the territory stuff. At that time they almost got four states, very incredible, and that's when he started to have helped from the other creatures specially some of the shape shifters.

"By the time of 1959 I was found by Ngozi as a Vampire abandoned and no where to go because my Blood Mother abandoned me in the first year I was a new born. It's really bad for a Blood Mother or Father to abandon there new born kind because we did not choose to leave. It's one of the Laws we must follow. New Borns, after a year can chose to leave or not. I was not ready to leave yet but she did not care." I was looking out the window and not really wanting to talk about this just yet at all. I wasn't even ready to talk about it. It always hurts to talk about my past or to even think about it. I just felt like they had the right to know but with Akio here I did not even want to say a word.

"What about when you were Human Anzu?" Yumi asked after she threw her over left food away. I flinched. I was watching Yami when I did that he glared at his sister.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered. Yumi must have noticed, and Yami too, that it was a tough thing to talk about. I saw Yami looking at me concern in his eyes. I didn't know why my vision kept going back to him but I finally looked away.

"He took me in and it was a really nice family. A couple of years after that Ngozi found Mai. Really Mai was food for Ngozi but once he just bit her he never got to suck her blood since he got ambushed on. After that he found that her transformation was complete after the ambush, this ambush turned into a huge attack and lasted for a couple of hours; he took her home with him. Once again Ebba was mad at him but since it was an accident she forgave him faster then when he did this to Jonouchi. After she woke up, she explained to us that her family was a very rich family; she was on a trip from her hometown in France. She always got what she wanted but she never had friends growing up so she was always lonely. So she begged to come to the United States to look around but instead this happened. After a couple of weeks of this new life she grew to like it a lot.

"Almost having four states, only one more Territory to go to get this state, Ngozi was visited by his Blood Father, The Fifth Leader. Since Ngozi was popular to Territory winnings all the time that the Big Twelve were impressed by it. The Fifth Leader told Ngozi that all of the High Leaders, which is the Big Twelve if you didn't know that Yumi." She nodded as if she wanted to hear more. "They had a discussion about Ngozi since he's famous in the Vampire world the way he is with his Territories. He told Ngozi that he could be part of the High Leaders if he wanted too. Ngozi was shocked to hear this from his Blood Father. Just Ngozi did something that really shocked a lot of Vampires. He told them that he did not want to join. The Reason why he did not want to join was because he did not want to rule anyone and two because he wanted to be with his family. Of course knowing that he is one of the blood sons of the fifth leader he would never really have time with his family so he decided to stay with us." Before I could go on Yumi interrupted me with questions once again.

"Can you explain to me why they are called High Leaders or The Big Twelve? Also the positions of their power and do they have Territories too?" Before I could say anything Akio did. I forgot that he was there since he hadn't spoken a word since he came in. It was nice to get a break from all the talking.

"Well ever since Vampires were known we have always called them High Leaders. I'm not for sure how they started to be called The Big Twelve, besides being twelve of them. Asia, Europe, and Africa call them High Leaders from the old ages and North America, South America and Australia call them The Big Twelve.

"There power is really hard to explain, especially for Anzu, No offence." I just smiled.

"No offence taken." He just nodded.

"Why is that though?" Yumi asked before he could go on.

"Because she is not around them at all. So it's harder for her to explain because their system, you sort of have to be there to learn it. Even I can't explain it properly and I've lived there myself. I was bitten by the tenth leader back during the Angel and Demon war." He said clearing that up. Yumi was about to ask another question till she saw me shake my head. "So how will I explain this to you two?" He asked in no one in particular. We sat there in silence for a few moments and then he finally looked up from his thoughts. "Okay, every five hundred years the leaders change positions. Not a lot of Vampires know this unless you're my age, but they skipped the last two five hundred years to switch. This year they will be doing it but the reason why they skipped the last two five hundred years is because, one: the war and two: because no one changed in power with Territories and three: because no one new was invited besides Ngozi but he declined the offer." I never knew that they could change positions at all so I was as interested as the two siblings across from us.

"How the power works on getting switched positions is by their blood sons, blood daughters, or their own child that they had. Since they are in the Territory business. If their children get as many territories as they can in these five hundred years no matter if they lose those territories either they will go up in the positions. But they don't calculate this till a week before they switch. I'm not sure how they keep all of this in careful record or not mess up but they do it very clean so that they know who will go to which position. I know that the higher the position you are in the more creatures will listen to you but since most of the High Leaders are secretive about a lot of stuff, and I mean a lot, I don't know which position does what." I agree with him. They keep to many damn things secret and then when it comes to something bad what happens if we need to know it?

"Anyways Anzu you may continue with your Vampire Family's story." Akio told me bring me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"Well after he declined the position, a year later, we sold his Territories off to the Vampires that wanted it before. Then we moved off to where we are today Japan. We really didn't have to fight for the Territory this one was sold too. You can sell off Territories if you're not ready for war around the area or you just don't feel like fighting or other things. Ngozi wanted to sell the Territories because he did not want to bring more attention from himself even though he still does today though. Also by this time Mai and Jonouchi got married." Yumi gave me this very weird look.

"Isn't it wrong to marry your blood sister and blood brother?" I shook my head.

"It's not because it's just venom it's not your true blood or true sibling so it's not wrong to marry another blood within your family." I said she still had a disgusting look but I kept on going.

"It wasn't long after that we met Miho and Honda. Miho is from California in the United States. Her mom, Keira Walker owned Territories in California. She was pretty powerful in that State but she and Miho fought all the time. One day a couple of years ago she found Honda with a gun shot wound. She brought him to her mom and she changed him for her. We don't know a lot about the two but they are really sweet and kind. They met Ngozi somewhere out in Japan looking for a place to stay…well they really wanted to join us. Ever since then they have been with us….till recently though. They had to go to California because Miho's mom died."

"Okay Anzu I know you're going to kill me with all these questions but how do you know what group you are in or how you see what Territory is which?" Yumi asked. Gosh she was such a talker but at least she was asking questions that needed to be known.

"You know which Territory group are in by Symbols. Ngozi is the bats; if you see anyone with a Bat symbol then you know they are with Ngozi." I said pointing to my necklace. "Then the Territories are marked. Only a Vampire can see the markings. They are just white lines." Yami complained about being ready to leave so we agreed to go. Akio told me to go to the gas station that was in the safe zone to get him some gas. I didn't say anything as I got into the car. When we got back on the road Yumi asked me the question that I really didn't want to answer.

"What about you're past Anzu?" I stiffened and Yami must have noticed since he hit his sister in the leg.

"You don't have to tell us Anzu if you don't want to." He said to me kindly. I shook my head.

"I feel like you guys need to know since you both have been dragged into this world with out wanting to." I sighed. I started my story so Yami wouldn't protest.

"When I was Human I had a very wonderful life. My dad was very nice but he did have a short temper which might have made him look like a bad person but he was very nice. My mom was one of my best friends. I loved her to death you could tell or talk to her about anything. She cared about everyone. If you ever needed a place to stay then you could come to us. I also had a little sister and two older brothers. We fought but we usually got along. My two older brothers were very protective of my sister and I. Every guy I went out with they had to make sure he was a good guy and not one that wouldn't be good for me. I used to get mad at them for it but now I'm pretty grateful that they did. We had a small house where we had to share rooms and we were poor. Most of my friends were rich but they didn't care if I was since they thought I was a very nice and fun person to hang around with.

"My last year of high school I met a guy named William Digford. He was very nice and sweet. He played the guitar and was in a band but they had quit because of arguing too much. So he was working after school at a flower shop. He really didn't like working there but it was till he got out of high school. He went out a couple of times and when I finally introduced him to my family they loved him. I was so happy." I said with a sad smile. I couldn't even look at Yami or Yumi to see what expressions on their faces. "A couple of months before school ended he proposed to me. I was so happy I said yes. My mom was so happy for me she started right away and my brothers were glad too and so was my sister. The funny thing was I thought my dad was going to be mad but he was just as glad as the rest of them.

"I was to be married on my birthday December thirty first. I didn't know why but I loved it when it snowed so that's why we were getting married in the winter just to kiss under the snow fall. Little did I know that in the week I was to be married that something bad would happen-"

"Like you turning into a Vampire?" Yumi interrupted me. I shook my head. She looked at me weirdly.

"It was a week before the wedding, everyone was ready for us to get married and I couldn't wait for it either. Every day the wedding got closer I got nervous. William and I were walking outside one night in the cold. I had my coat and his coat on me while he was freezing but he made me wear it so I could be warm. We were to busy talking to notice that someone was following us. By the time we realized it it was too late. I will not go into details but William died that night as I was raped." When I said that word I looked over in the corner of my eye. Yumi had huge eyes as Yami's hands were in fist and he was angered.

"My oldest brother who had gotten married in the summer found me in the morning. I was very cold and sick. My father was angered and I told them who had done it. My father sued the guy and the guy went into jail for rape and murder. I wasn't the same, I felt like I had already died and I talked to no one. My brothers were more over protective after that. It was on my birthday when I heard a strange noise. I hadn't been outside since William had died. I looked out the window and screamed. My brothers were the only ones in the house at that time since they didn't want to leave me alone. They came rushing up as something came through the window with out a scratch. She looked Human but there was something about her that said 'run away as fast as you can or you will die'. I was too depressed to notice anything about her to be abnormal. When I tried to run she bit me and killed my brothers. I blacked out after she had bit me. She bit my on my side." I said lifting my shirt so I could show Yumi my bite mark.

"After I woke up the Vampire that had bit me her name was Monica. She had already had a son and he needed a wife so she chose me. I never knew why she chose me but at first she treated me like my mother would. She was very nice and sweet. Till the second day I lost my temper with her. After that day I lost my temper a lot. I never ever lost my temper with someone. When I met her son Seto Kaiba he liked me but not enough to be his wife. That hurt and I hurt him. I didn't know what was wrong with me till Monica called in The Big Twelve. The twelfth leader came out and asked me all about my past. When she found out I was raped she hit Monica. She told Monica that I should have never been bit since I was raped. Girls that are raped before they turn into a Vampire they usually have on thing on there mind…Revenge. Because of this Revenge we have short tempers is what the twelfth leader was kind to me but she warned me if I do anything to do damaging stuff or killing things just because of my temper she would come back to kill me. She scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to die so every time I would go into my temper I would try to claim myself down but nothing really helped when Monica started to abuse me just because I made her get low respect from one of the leaders. Even Seto had a few shares with his punches on me. I didn't want them to call back the twelfth leader so I took it in since I felt like it was my fault.

"A year later she just dropped me on the side of the rode, like dropping of a dog that you don't want and not sending it to the shelter. I didn't do anything wrong she just hated me just because she got hit by the twelfth leader. (Of course the way she made me go she got into huge trouble because of it.) I was sitting on the ground; my knees to my chest when Ngozi found me. I told him about what happened to me. After that I'm pretty good with my temper not a lot of things tick me off but it's easy to do so sometimes. I'm better today then what I was." I said as pulled into the gas station. I didn't know that I could say all that stuff as calmly as I could. I left the car running as I excused myself to go to the restroom. Since I was a Vampire I didn't need to use it but I just wanted to be alone.

When I got into the bathroom which was on the side of the building, unlike the men's restroom whose was in the front, I started to cry. I didn't like it when people saw me cry so that's why I just started to break down. It hurt so much just thinking about my family. I didn't want to tell them that I knew that both of my parents are dead because of my brother's deaths and my disappearing. My sister was also a grandmother now. I wish I was like her old and had grandchildren. Not like this beautiful body and young. I punched the bathroom mirror. Shards of glass came around me as I cried. It just wasn't fair. Why did my life have to go so wrong?

I took my hand away and walked out. I didn't expect to see Yami waiting for me as I ran right into him. I looked up to see worry in his eyes. He took his right thumb and wiped my tears away. "Please don't cry Anzu." He whispered. He snaked his arms around me and pulled me to him. I smelled his sweet blood as my head was against his chest. I didn't have an urge to bite him at all. I didn't care who saw at this moment but this is what I needed. A hug from someone who cared. I hugged him tighter back as I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back as I clamed down. "I'm sorry Yami." I whispered. He pulled back to look at me in the eyes. He was confused.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me. His teeth started to chatter from the cold.

"For crying." He pulled me back into a hug. He put his head on top of my head before he spoke again.

"Don't be sorry Anzu it's not your fault at all. I wish I could go kill that guy that that you know that did that and hurt that bitch for what she did to you." He sounded angry. I shook my head against his chest.

"Don't." I murmured into his chest. "You would get hurt." I sighed when I pulled away from him. From his arms it felt like he didn't want to let me go and I didn't want to let him go of me either but I didn't know what I was making him feel with me being cold and the weather. "Besides I'm not worried about Monica or the guy that raped me. I'm more worried about the Big Twelve coming after me and killing me because I was raped. They kill my kind Yami because they are afraid of us since we can create a lot of destruction if we are not careful." I felt his hands grab mine. He looked away and sighed.

"Anzu I promise I won't let that happen to you." He told me. I just laughed. When I laughed he smiled.

"I don't see how you will do that but we shall see. Let's go." He nodded as I let go. I didn't want to let go of his hands that were turning ice cold but I had to. I know this might sound silly but I think I'm falling for him. It's against the rules to fall in love with a Human but I just can't help myself. So that's why I had to let go of his hands. Because of stupid damn rules. If it was up to me I would have held them forever.

12345678910

**Dancer: If y'all have any questions just ask me. I hoped you guys liked Yami and Anzu's part there because I know I did. Please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Dancer: hey y'all! I would like to give a Shout out to 'Men to Match My Mountains' Friday on Christmas Day is her birthday. I am giving this to her today because I my not be on here Christmas day or even tomorrow. I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Teardrop Lotus**

**fantasia-49**

**The Fandom**

**Dicequeen**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…but I do own this plot and my oc's. **

**Chapter 11**

After we both had got back in the car and Akio giving me the word to go; we were back on the road. I made Yami explain to his sister what I told him of what she had not heard yet. After he did that everything was quite. It was probably the first time I had peace of them fighting ever since we left. It was nice, no talking, no anything except breathing. I looked in the review mirror to see if Akio was there or not. He was about five car links back. I looked back to the road to see that we were entering Kaiba's Territory.

"You two can't use your cells phones." Yumi looked at me as if she was going to die. "We are in Kaiba's Territory. We don't have permission to come through here so it's better if you don't use them Yumi since they can track phones." She nodded understanding the situation.

I started to look around to see if any Kaiba's workers or anything like that was around. Weird enough there was nobody which was weird. Nobody was at the beginning of the Territory either. I had a huge urge to talk to Akio since he probably noticed this too. Which of course I wasn't going to do or we might be caught that way. Taking me away from my worries I felt Yami's hand on my arm.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He didn't move his hand away from my arm either. I looked away from his hand to look at his face. I took a quick glance at the road and stopped at a red light.

"Yes Yami I'm fine. I promise." His hand slipped down my arm longer then necessary. Well to me it was but lucky us that Yumi caught this longer then necessary thing. So it just wasn't just me.

"You know Yami all you had to do was take your hand off her arm not slide it down her arm….Do you like her?" I saw him trying to hide a smirk off his lips. He looked directly in his sisters eyes.

"Only as a best friend." He said glancing at me after he said that. I looked over at him trying to figure out if he really liked me or not since his voice didn't give anything away. It was bugging me now but I wasn't going to push my luck since he just said best friend.

"You two do know I am sitting, well driving, here. I don't like being talked about like that." I said but playfully. Yumi stuck her tongue out at me as Yami tried to hide a laugh. Since I admit in my thoughts that I liked him. I guess I could see Yami more in a new light, I notice more expressions and the way he sit and- I'll just stop talking or I would be going into a daydream like state and that might not be good. I noticed more in his expression now as I looked at him one more time that he wished I probably said something else….If I ever do admit that I like him to him it would be only him and I alone.

"Anzu I bet you would want him to like you. I bet he does." She said dangerously close to his face. I laughed and they both looked at me weird.

"Sorry for laughing but I think that's funny. I'm like way older then he is anyways why would he want to go out with an older women like me? Besides even if I liked him or he liked me then it would be against the rules and I could be put to death if I broke that rule because that rule is very important. Unlike your father's grand something or other parents who had gotten past that rule but it is very dangerous. Even though the Human may just have a memory erase but it is just worse for the Vampire if caught." Yumi put her hands on her hips.

"How old are you? You can't be that old….well in Vampire years? So what, if you are in love with him wouldn't you break the rules anyways?" I sighed she did have me there.

"I am sixty eight years old. Old enough to be your grandparents and yes I would break those rules." I sighed once again but this time in defeat. Yumi clapped her hands like a child would. I swear one hundred percent that she was weird. Probably the weirdest person I have ever met but I bet there was weirder people out there. All I had to say was that Yumi was probably book smart more then she was common sense smart. Especially the way Yami was blushing as I said that I would break the rules if I liked him and with her talking like he wasn't there yeah more book smart.

Yami didn't comment on anything either did Yumi. So we drove for an hour with out any talking. Which was nicer then before. Every once in a while I would look over to see Yumi and Yami dozing off. Yumi would be the first one asleep in about ten minutes if I looked at her eyes right. They just looked so tried. Probably because we were driving on the highway and there were no stop and go and no curves just straight. Just driving straight for hours can make a Human tried. Unlike me I wouldn't be getting tired of driving straight since I was a Vampire. I looked over at Yami, he looked like he was trying to fight sleep and stay awake. I wondered why he was trying to fight it if he was tried. I looked back on the road to look around to see if there were any Kaiba's people. There were none; all I saw was Akio's car.

I looked at the clock saying five minutes passed and looked over to see Yumi asleep and Yami moving around in his set were he was sitting up again. He looked over at me trying to decide something. "So, um where are we going exactly?" He asked me if he was nervous. I wonder why that would be.

"Well I was going to take you guys to my place with my Vampire family but since it was searched through it wouldn't be safe to go there now so we are heading straight for the airport near there." Yami nodded but thought for a minute or two.

"How come we couldn't just use the airport near our house? We have our pass ports and it would have been much quicker." I shook my head. Since he didn't know how the whole reunion thing went that would have been a good Idea to do but it wouldn't be for us.

"Well Yami since you don't know I will tell you why we didn't take the airport near you." I said glancing over at him again then going back toward the road. "If there is a reunion for Vampires going on we have special planes for each family or Vampire people that work for Territory leaders. If you take a plane that goes to the place were you are meeting at that has Humans on it that is really bad appearance I guess you can say. I say it's a stupid law but it has to be an emergency to take a plane with Humans. Also I don't have my pass port and Ebba has it." I said as I turned my turn signal on passing a car that was to slow. I hoped he understood a little of what I was talking about.

"So all the Vampires will be there and how? What about there Territories when they leave them?" I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal which it wasn't really.

"Yeah they will all be there and you will see how we all fit. Trust me we will. This will be the only time the Territories can not be fought over. So even if you are not a Vampire you can not fight for Territories either." I said hoping once again this was making sense to him.

"How long is the reunion?" He sounded like that he was trying to hold back another question.

"I have no idea. Sometimes they last three days to a week. It all depends on when we are dismissed." I said shrugging. I had no idea why the Big Twelve were like the way they were. Sometimes I just wished someone else would step in and change up all the rules. Yami didn't ask me anymore questions after that. I would take a glance to see him thinking and checking on his sister to see if she was a sleep. He then would look out the window and watch cars and buildings go by. I looked around one more time to see if any people that worked for Kaiba were around. They were not. All I saw was Akio once again. I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen since I hadn't seen one of his security people yet.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Yami pulling back his hand away from my body. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked nervous and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He finally sighed and took a deep breath then looked at me.

"Anzu I have a question. You may or may not want to hear it but please tell me the truth." I nodded to him. I passed another slow car. It was quite again and I beginning to get a little irritated. I didn't like sitting here and waiting to see what he wanted from me when he was just going to be quite. I sighed inwardly. He had been acting a bit strange from out last conversation with his sister saying that he liked me. Was this is what it was about?

"I hope you don't think I'm stupid…….but do you…well you know…..l-l-l-like me?" So it did have to do with it. Then again it made me happy to think he liked me with asking that question….Though the catch was did he really like me or was he just asking this to stay away from me now on? I knew guys that did that back when I was Human. Though they did that to my friends it hurt them like heck sometimes but I used to tell them: 'if they don't like you then they aren't worth it'. I let it stay silent in the car. I listened to his heart beat get faster and faster. It sounded like he was nervous. I sighed. Should I lie or not? I knew I would be breaking his heart if I did and with his father leaving him and him getting into all this mess and him comforting me maybe I should just tell him the truth….even though it probably could get us both killed sometimes I guess love just works that way. Why was it every time I started to like or fall in love with someone something turns out wrong? I know I only ever liked and fell in love with one guy but it feels like it this will come out a disaster like the last one. Not him hurting me but someone else hurting me through him. Like him dying and letting me feel the pain. If I don't tell him then how would he know that I liked him if he did die? It felt like my own dead heart beat against my chest loudly even though it was my imagination….was I really going to tell him I liked him? After a few more minutes I sighed.

"I made my mind up." I told him he looked at me concerned because my voice was emotionless. "I know I shouldn't be saying this but I do like you. I know we only met like a couple of days a go but with you with like more then twenty four hours I felt like I've known you forever. What about you?" I asked him. I didn't even look over at him. I didn't know if he wanted that answer or not. I waited for him to answer. As I was waiting I slowed down when I saw a cop car. The first one I saw in like days. Thank goodness he didn't catch me speeding especially earlier. I was going like over fifty miles and hour over the speed limit. Just getting back to the airport was much more important to me then going to speed limit but I did have to go the speed limit if I didn't want to stop just in case Kaiba's security came.

"Yeah I do like you." Yami said nervously again. I hear his heart beat faster again. "I'm sorry for bring this up." Was all he said. I laughed at him and from the corner of my eye he looked at me weird.

"Yami, you don't have to be sorry. I like you a lot so don't be. Just we got to keep this from everyone else alright? Tell you the truth if you never brought it up then I would have never said anything to you. Besides being with me Yami can be a really huge danger. Not just because of me smelling your blood all the time but the other Vampires." I said to him which brought up another thought to me. "I also don't know what other Vampires will do when they met you so I'll try to protect you and Yumi as much as I can." I saw him smile when I looked over at him.

"So when's our first date?" He asked me. I put my finger up to the side of my face as if I was thinking about it. Of course I knew my answer already but I just wanted to mess with him.

"I don't know Yami. I know you like me but do you deserve a date with me?" I was trying to laugh when I saw the hurt look on his face but I couldn't hold in that laugh. "I'm just joking." He glared at me. I thought that he was going to burn me alive with the way his eyes looked but then they went back to relaxing.

"You better be…So when?" He asked me again. I just shook my head.

"Probably sometimes after we get that Pendant off of you?" I made my answer more into a question to see if he was alright with that. He tried to lean back into his chair more.

"Fine by me. It's a date." He said smiling again. I listened to his heart beat one more time before I blocked it out. It was back to normal now. I felt a huge pressure lift from my shoulders for some reason. Was I holding that in to long to notice it? It felt nice to like someone again.

It felt like forever but we were finally close to the safe zone. Only like maybe twenty minutes at the most. It was quite most of the ride which was Amazing, well Yumi was asleep and Yami just looked out the window as we drove. With me speeding we were getting there earlier then what we did on the way to His mom's house. Also it went faster because there were no wrecks either. The more we got closer to the safe zone the less cars there were. Usually there were more cars around this time a day around this area. I had this other huge urge to call Akio once again but I didn't. I looked in the review mirror to see him stop at the intersecting not going anywhere. Shit. That's when I realized we drove, I would say ran but we are not running, into a trap. That meant there were either Wizards or Witches around to do this. Also that meant that Kaiba was here. This was just lovely. Akio didn't call me and I wasn't about to call him. Yami must have seen the worried look on my face and started to look around. He saw the silence around the car as well. He looked behind us and then looked around the windows one more time.

"What's going on Anzu?" I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me not even going to look at him so I could watch out for Kaiba.

"We ran right into a Wizard or Witch trap. I'm not for sure what the spell is called but I should have realized it earlier were there weren't many cars I wasn't paying attention till now. It only lets the people they want come in. The people they want out stays out. Also that means Kaiba is here and I'm not in the mood to talk to my Blood brother either. Then with you and The Pendant around you neck he could want you too, shit." I started to speed up maybe just maybe if I speed up fast enough then I can hit them right? Then again I would hurt these two in the car so I slowed down.

"I thought Vampires weren't affected to Wizards magic?" I shook my head.

"That's against attacks this is not an attack so it's different. I might have felt it if I was out of the car though, but since we were in the car it was easier not to feel it and played right into their trap. Oh well. We are just going to try to fight them off. Well I want you to get to our territory as fast as you can once I fight a path off for you alright?" Yami seemed to be surprised at what I said since his heart was pounding a bit.

"Fuck no Anzu. I'm not leaving you." I shook my head and grabbed his wrist to make a threat to him.

"Listen here Yami. I don't care what you think. You need to get out of here with The Pendant and your sister if things go wrong for me. If Kaiba gets you with The Pendant then there is no telling what he will do. Also they might drink your blood so do not let them get you. Understand?" he nodded but I knew he didn't want to. "Sorry Yami." I said letting go of his wrist.

"It's alright Anzu. I will try to get us out of here if something does go wrong. I promise." I didn't say anything back. There was no need to. When I saw cars up ahead I sped up and slammed on the breaks. Yami had to grab on to his sister who woke up in shock. The car skidded to a stop.

"Are we there yet!?" She yelled. I shook my head no. I started to open the door.

"Stay in the car. Yami get in the drivers seat." I said quietly as I could. I shut the door and heard him climb over. I let all of my blocking out other things come to me. I usually blocked a lot of sounds but since Kaiba was here standing there I needed to make sure that I was all ears just in case of an ambush. I walked closer to Kaiba. I didn't recognize any of his people around him. Not even Monica was here. That was a bit strange. If they knew I was here shouldn't she be here too? I didn't worry about that thought at this time. I was to busy thinking a way out.

"Hello Anzu." Kaiba said calmly walking up to me very slow and normal.

"Hi Jackass," That's all I really wanted to say at that moment. I could tell that made him mad but kept his posture of being nice which really was going to tick me off.

"Anzu, I'm hurt. I thought I would talk to you nicely." He said gritting his teeth. I shrug my shoulders not really caring.

"We all know Kaiba that you hate me so stop being nice. It'll only waste your energy and time." I said smirking. It was funny when you could get under his skin. He really hated that. He always liked being in control of things. Kaiba folded his arms and leaned on one leg more then the other.

"Fine then Bitch, we'll do it your way. Where's the damn Pendant because I know you have it." I pretended to think for a few moments. I looked to the ground then back at Kaiba looking him in to the eyes to say I'm telling the truth. I was pretty good at lying of I looked at my enemy into the eye. I had no reason why I was like that but I was.

"I have no Idea." He tried to grab my wrist but I jumped back faster then he could grab.

"I know you know so stop lying to me!" He yelled.

"Did you raid my family's apartment just to look for The Pendant?" Now it was his turn to pretend to think. I knew his true answer already I just wanted to see if he would tell the truth.

"Yes, Yes I did. Now tell me where it is." I shook my head as I dodged him again but this time from an elbow punch. I was surprised too that he admitted it….then again I think he might have saw me making him say no so he said yes which is true that I tried to do that to him.

"I'm Surprised," The wind started to pick up which was another weird thing. It might have been a Wizard or a Witch doing this….or it could have been the weathers fault but I didn't want to think about it at this moment. "that Monica is not here. Where is she Kaiba? Even though she's your mother she seems to tag a long right by your side almost every time." It was meant to be mean and I hoped he had got it. Just with the way he looked right now I think he did. His hands were balled up into fist. His face had a scowl on it.

"Very funny Anzu, besides it's none of your business of where she is at anyways." Everything was quite again but the wind slowed down a little bit then it picked up harder. It was starting to bother me. It felt like the earth was going to explode at that very moment. "So where is the Pendant?" Kaiba grabbed my wrist after I told him I wasn't going to tell him about where to find The Pendant. "You better tell me now Anzu. Because if you don't I'll kill the people you have in that car and I'll kill your whole family you better believe me on this." He lifted my wrist to the point where I wasn't touching the ground anymore. Stupid Vampire that's over six foot tall. I was about to kick him in the head when I heard the car door open. _Dang it! Yami I thought I told you to stay in the car_! I thought wanting to yell it out loud but I didn't. I knew it was Yami because of his foot steps, the way they fall that is.

"Leave her alone." He said walking up, I looked behind me to see The Pendant showing the fangs and it looked like it was about to do something. Some how The Pendant knew that someone around here wanted it or it knew that Yami wanted to protect someone. I wonder what it truly means when it shows teeth and when it's just glowing red. Kaiba laughed but didn't put me down.

"I see you still have The Pendant, Human. I suggest you hand it over to my werewolf over there." I saw that girl werewolf, Mia, again. I could tell she didn't like being called his werewolf at all. She walked over angrily; close enough but like five feet way. She held out her hand inviting Yami to go over there and hand it to her. Yami didn't budge one bit.

"I'm not going to give it to you Kaiba. I'll hurt your ass first." Yami warningly said. Kaiba and the people that followed him laughed at him. Just there was one that did stand out. She didn't say anything as she gracefully walked over with her Vampire skills and whispered something into Kaiba's ear. Good thing I had Vampire hearing to hear what she had said. She told him that Yami had The Pendant still and could harm them. Kaiba completely ignored her making her go back to her line. The wind picked up even more, Kaiba looked to the right nervous about something so I used that moment to kick him in the head as fast as I could. I lay on the ground with Kaiba holding my leg now_. Damn it. _I thought, I was about to get my leg out of his grip when I felt him let go of me quickly. I looked toward my left to see wind coming out of The Pendant, harder when then the wind that was blowing now. He quickly ran over to me if I was alright.

"Let's go!" We said together I had to laugh. We ran right in side the car doors that Yumi had already opened for us. I slammed on the breaks once I got into my seat quickly. The other Vampires were at shock to see Kaiba laying on the ground from the wind attack from Yami. I never knew Kaiba's weakness till now. I had to thank him later for showing me that. I looked over to see Yami holding The Pendant in his hands. He seemed disturbed.

"Thanks Yami for back there." His frown turned into a smile.

"Your welcome Anzu, I don't know why I had the sudden urge to go out there and help you. It was right after he picked you off the ground something told me to go out there." I put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright Yami don't worry about it. Why do you seem so disturbed?" His gaze went back to The Pendant in his hands.

"Every time I use this it feels so weird. I only used it twice. Once with Jason and now Kaiba. When I got into fights or anything else before it never happened, and of course it was with Humans too though." Yami said trying to figure this out.

"Maybe we will find out how The Pendant is used from the Big Twelve?" It came out more of a question then a statement. He didn't say anything. They didn't want to stop at the gas station in the safe zone so we just kept driving to the airport. Akio had caught back with us in the safe zone but called and told me that he was going to go back once we reached into Ngozi's Territory. The whole car ride to the airport was quite. Once I parked it and got Yami's and Yumi's stuff out we went inside and saw my Vampire family. Ngozi had to rush us since he wanted to leave so Yumi wasn't introduced yet and we really didn't get to say hi to each other.

We got on the privet Jet that the Big Twelve let us use and I was surprised that the Vampire let us on with Yami and Yumi I guess he had already known or something. I sat next to the window and sighed. Let the fun begin. I thought as Jason sat across from me.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hope that was an okay chapter. I didn't except it to end the way it did…and you will figure out about this wind later trust me you will. Unless you can guess on what it is I'll give you a cookie. Now I have to figure out what to write about on the plane since I wasn't expecting to write that…oh well. Now I have to. Hopefully it'll turn out okay. Anyways I am also been taking a break from writing too since November and Hopefully I'll have my inspiration back by the 1st**** of January. (if you were wondering I had this chapter wrote ahead of time.) And my next update should be I'm Sorry. Well Please Review. It would make my day and MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Dancer: Sorry y'all that it's been since like December since I last updated this. I even forgot some of the twists I was going to put in here. Ugh. I'm hoping all of them come back…eventually. I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Shadowdragon31**

**fantasia-49**

The Fandom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own this plot. **

**Chapter 12**

"Lovely." Jace said glaring at Yami and Yumi. "There are two now." He then folded his arms.

I made Yami sit by me and Yumi on the other side of him. "Well you can deal with it." I snapped at him. I wasn't in the mood for his rudeness and I still couldn't believe he was still mad at me. He ran his fingers through his red bright hair and looked at me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He ask me and grabbed my hand dragging me out of my seat before I could even say yes or no. He walked us to the back were the bathroom was and locked us in there.

"Look Anzu I'm really sorry. Okay?" Jason leaned against the door sighing. I glared at him and folded my arms.

"Tell me why you are sorry first then I might accept it." His green eyes looked away from my blue eyes that were probably a cold stare to his.

"I'm being a jerk to you," Then he paused struggling to get it out of his system. " and I shouldn't have tried to kiss you in the kitchen yesterday and take you to the movies the other day either." He sounded like he was really sorry but there was just something not right and I knew he was used to me apologizing first but I don't think that was it. I thought about the day he did take me to the movies and I knew he was hiding something from me then and now.

"I will not accept this Jace." His face was shocked at first then replaced by anger. "Before you go asking why I'll answer why. You have gone past my boundaries on me being comfortable on this whole love subject crap. You have not apologized for being rude to Yami for no reason. I also feel like you have been hiding something from me. Till you tell me what you are hiding I will not forgive you completely at all." I realized then that he had panic over his face from me backing him up against the wall in the bathroom. I also realized then that my hands were around his neck. I took a deep breath and let go of him.

"You also know some of my past Jason so you need to watch out or I just might kill you if you're not careful how you handle me." I growled at him. He didn't answer back but I thought it was because of my outburst on this. I didn't think he was prepared for that and neither was I. I didn't think I was capable to do that to him.

I was about to open the door when he stopped me. A growl was forming in my throat.

"Look Anzu please. I know you are mad at me but I don't want you to fall in love with that human." Funny how that had already happened. I smirked on the inside but glared on the outside.

"I won't fall in love with him," I lied to him. Since he was keeping something from me I would keep something from him. "Now I want to get out of here." I threw the door open a little too hard and stares from Jace's family and Yami and Yumi looked upon us. I knew Ngozi could tell the anger in my eyes and didn't say anything. Well besides Ngozi I think everyone could tell I was mad.

Then the unexpected happened to me. I flew front ward slamming right into Jonouchi who was about to say something and I felt the plane hit very strong winds….stronger than earlier that we encountered with Kaiba. I felt the room tilt from side to side; I was hoping that Yami and Yumi had their seat belts on so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you alright Jonouchi?" I got up and handed him a hand to help him up. He nodded.

"That was really weird." Right after he said that heavy rain started to pour down….where you couldn't see anything in front of you and that was bad….specially if we were able to see through hard rain and I couldn't see any through this at all.

I looked behind me to see Yami and Yumi in the seats they were in. Jason was holding on to the door to the bathroom getting himself up. Ebba had fallen into…well I should say onto the table that was there, and if Ngozi and Mai both fallen or had to catch their balance they didn't show it since they were in the same spot in the middle of the floor when I came out of the bathroom.

"I should probably go see what is happening up front." Ngozi said looking out the window but before he made a move there was a bright glow in the room.

Yami had his hands around the Pendent in front of him looking at it with awe. Tiny images projected out of it. It looked like all the weaknesses anyone could have, wind, lighting, fire, people, almost everything was coming out of it, not at anyone just showing. Then it stopped. The glow came back but it wasn't the white glow but the red around the Pendant's trim and the teeth also showed. It was mesmerizing but if it wasn't for Yami's heart fluttering, not in a good way, I could probably stare at if for hours.

I looked up at Yami face. Tears were running down his cheeks and he stared off into nothing. Jonouchi waved a face in front of him and Yumi was asking him what was wrong. Then he let the most painful scream out I had ever heard. I quickly got into the chair next to him. I put my hand on hoping it would somehow calm him down but my hand didn't stay there for long.

"Yami!" I yelled panic in my voice. His skin was burning up! "Ebba! Someone!, go get some cold water or ice, he's burning up!" I didn't know who got the ice or water but I could tell it started to help him from the pain as the water ran down his skin and the ice melting on his forehead. Though he was still screaming his heart out and it was very painful to hear with my ears then I realized something. The back of his neck was on smoke. My eyes widen in fear. _The chain! _I thought. I quickly ripped the ice pack away from the person who put it on his forehead to the back of his neck; hoping that the ice would slow down the burning process of killing him.

"Make it stop!" Yami yelled to us making me want to cry. Not from him yelling but at his pain.

"We're trying!" Jace snapped. I was about to punch him in the face if the plane's power hadn't of cut out. Now when falling from this height and I didn't even know how high we were but it was scary as hell. I suggest of never trying it at home. I cling on to Yami for dear life as the plane descended down at an abnormally fast rate. I prayed that nothing would happen to us, specially to Yami. He wasn't screaming anymore and it was scaring me. I didn't concentrate on the others that were panicking I only concentrated on Yami's heart to see if he was okay by that. His heartbeat was a slow steady pace as if he were asleep. Though I didn't have much time to register that thought as the plane's power came back on and the plane leveled again.

I sighed in relief and looked up. Yumi's light green eyes looked so scared I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. I saw Jace behind Yami and immediately sat down on the floor as if he just had bad news delivered to him. I could have sworn he said something under his breath that he wasn't going to be flying ever again. Jonouchi and Mai were holding each other. Ngozi had disappeared. I guess he went up front to see what had happened. Ebba bent down to hug Yumi. I looked down in my arms to see Yami asleep. I removed the ice pack to see that the smoke was no longer there. I smiled, not a smile that touched my face but a smile of relief that he wasn't in pain at the moment….well that I know of.

"Hey is it just me or is the Pendant no longer glowing or showing teeth?" Mai asked breaking the silence. I looked down at the Pendant and it showed nothing. Just plain black. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Nobody answered Mai and I don't think she really needed an answer anyways. I didn't let go of Yami like I probably should had have but I didn't because I felt like if I did I would lose him.

"Is everyone alright?" Ngozi asked as he walked back in the room. Everyone answered yes, besides Yami.

"That was so freaking weird. I never want to do that again." Jonouchi muttered.

"Me either…I don't see anyone wanting to do that again unless they were wanting a death wish." Mai agree with her husband.

"What did our pilot Vampires had to say up there?" Ebba put some of her red hair behind her ear trying to decide something. She unbuckled Yumi's seat belt and sat down in her sit putting Yumi on her lap. I could tell she was still trying to clam Yumi down.

"They are just as clueless as we are. They didn't know what happen really. Besides the high winds and the thunderstorm that came through that wasn't supposed to be there. Then the power went out and heard someone scream their head off back here." He said looking at Yami. "Do you think he's going to be alright?" Ngozi asked me. I shrugged not really sure how Yami would feel when he wakes up.

"I think this has something to do with the Pendant." I said ignoring Ngozi's question.

"I think it does too. It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be." He said softly and worriedly. I could tell he did not like this one bit. "I hope the High Leaders know what is happening to that thing and what it means for it to be all black." Just as he said that the vampire teeth started to show again. No one commented on it and I was glad.

"So Anzu," I looked back up at Ngozi. "Can you tell us what happened during the little trip you all went on?" I nodded. I told them about Alan and him knowing about the Pendant, the car wreck again, us getting chased again, meeting up with Akio at the beginning of his territory, meeting Yami's mom, finding out about his sister having vampire blood and being his full sister, finding out about Yami's father and the vampire's breeding out the vampire blood with this family, and running into Kaiba. I only kept me and Yami's feelings for each other and me telling them of my past away from them. I was surprised that Yumi didn't say anything about that but she was still to shocked from earlier to notice.

"Okay," was all Ngozi said to me. I could tell he didn't like us running into Kaiba but what was done was done.

"Just thought to tell you all I want all of you to get some rest tonight and I want no complaints," He looked directly at his son about not complaining. Jace just rolled his eyes. "so that we can have as much energy and awareness when we get there." After that everyone obeyed besides me. I couldn't sleep. I was still scared from what had happened earlier and I was becoming nervous on what would happen tomorrow when we all meet with the Big Twelve.

It seemed like hours passed after we all talked about the situation and the sky seeming to forget about what had happened earlier since the night sky looked so innocent with the stars showing. I felt Yami's head move on my shoulder and his heart starting to beat faster. I smiled. He was finally waking up from what had happened earlier. I felt his fingers intertwining with my own.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded knowing what I was talking about.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm not even for sure what the hell happened." He said shaking his head as if he wasn't trying to remember.

"I would tell you want happened but I think it's safer if you didn't know. Okay?" He nodded relived that I wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm surprised you're not asleep." He said quietly trying not to wake the others up as he noticed they were asleep.

"I'm surprised you're not either from what you went though earlier. Tell you the truth I thought you would still be out, even when we get there. You ready to meet the Big Twelve Vampires?" I asked him changing the subject. He shook his head no.

"I don't even want to think about it. What happens if they want to kill me just for having the Pendent or just the vamp blood in me?" I could see that the fear was finally starting to take place of realizing he might not make it out alive. I put my head on his shoulder trying to relax him. I didn't care at that moment if the others saw (if they woke up that is). Yami needed me at that moment and I need him. He didn't say anything for a while and neither did I. The silence was enough for us to understand our feelings for each other.

12345678910

**Dancer: I know that the chapter was short and I'm very sorry about that but I know next chapter will be longer, though I'm not promising anything. Also I hope that the action/panic in the chapter made up for it being short. Also after next chapter is when we meet the Big Twelve and I'm hoping to make that chapter extremely long…like 20,000 words long…though it might not happen but I'm shooting for it.**

**Also if anyone can guess why the Pendant is acting up and what the storm was all about I will answer any type of question for this story( only three questions though so be wise)….though you have to be right about it, be close to it, or have the general Idea of why it happened. Lets just say it has been mentioned in this story once. I love foreshadowing things. Lol**

**Another thing is that I have a new poll up and It would mean a lot to me if y'all voted.**

**Please leave a review because they are very good birthday presents!^_^ (yes today is my birthday)**


End file.
